It's Just High School Ed
by KittyShadow02
Summary: The Ed's are in the their 10th grade year of school. Things go from good to bad to weird and just plan crazy. Just so much secrets gets spilled and romances filled the air how can these Ed boys cope with life well read to find out. Warning Yaoi, Lemon and Abuse. Read at your own risk. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone this is my first Ed, Edd, n Eddy story. This is based off of the point of view of the ED's but mostly Double D and Eddy. Ed will probably have a few of POV but I don't know yet. Also I am in the middle of Typing a Hey Arnold story so if you want go check it out and review it. Also this might be a Yaoi so you have been warned.**_

 _ **Summary: The Ed's are starting the 10th grade year of high school and things go from good to bad to weird to just plan crazy.**_

 _ **I own nothing. Also sorry for the grammar mistakes in advice. I hope you enjoy. Please Review to tell me what you think. Thanks.**_

* * *

 _ **Edd's POV**_

I heard my alarm go off at 6am but I wanted to stay in my bed. I didn't want to get up because it was way too comfortable but I knew I had to get up because it was the first day of school and I didn't want to be late starting my sophomore year of high school. I got up out of my bed, fixed my bed then went to take a shower. I turned on my water and stripped out of my clothes. I let the water run as I looked in the mirror to my reflection. My face was covered with drool. I shook my head and checked to see if the shower water was alright. Once it was warm enough I stepped right in. I poured the body wash onto my sponge and waited a few seconds until I was sure my body was completely wet. Once it was wet I rubbed down my body making sure I got everything cleaned. I was finished with my shower and I turned off the water and put my sponge back where it belongs. I dried myself up and went back to my room to find my school uniform on my desk just how I set it up last night. I put on my pants then I put on my tang top. Once I put my tang top on I put on my button down shirt over it follow by my tie then last but not least my shoes. I took a look in the mirror and smiled a bit.

I looked at the time and it said 6:30am. I made pretty good timing. I then go downstairs to make myself something to eat. I see a note on the fridge door from mother. "Hello Edward, I hope you have a good first day of school. I'll see you at dinner." I smiled and grabbed a banana and a can of orange juice. I like to eat light. I looked at the time again 6:45am. I had to get going so I grabbed my phone off the charger, put both my phone and charger in my school bag, then I put my jacket on since it was a bit cool outside, after that I put my bag on, grabbed the keys to my house and headed out the door. I locked the door and walked down the street. I saw my two friends Ed and Eddy. We've been best friends since I first moved here and that was many years ago. I walked over to them as I heard Eddy complaining about school while Ed had a sad look on his face.

"Morning gentleman" I said as I finally caught up to them

"Morning Double D" Ed said while now a smile on his face as he looked over to me.

"Meh" Eddy muttered

"Why the long face Eddy? Today we begin our journey into high school" I said cheerfully as I try to bring up his hopes.

"Last year was shit. This year was shit? What's the fucking difference?" Eddy said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Eddy watch your language" I warned him but he flipped me off. Eddy has gotten a little taller since last year. He was still loud and very rude. Ed has gotten smarter which I enjoy and pays attention in class which is a shock to me. He also cleaned up pretty nice. He doesn't go over bored with his monster comics like he did in the past. His room you can actually tell it's his room now. He's still the same Ed but he's changed. We arrived to the school building Preach Creek High School. I felt really happy to be walking the halls again. This is my solitude my place to be free. We walked over to our lockers which was the same as last year. I enter my locker combination and see it hasn't changed one bit.

We then get our class schedule from the main office. The principal greeted us all but Eddy. Eddy had a few troubles last year which had him in the main office a few times which wasn't good. As we walk out of the room we check what our classes would look like.

Ed went first since he was excited to see where he would be placed.

"1: Homeroom

2: Spanish

3: Woodshop

4: Geometry

5: Global History

6: Gym

7: Lunch

8: 10th grade English" Ed said as he put his paper down to wait for one of us to say our classes

"1: Homeroom

2: Spanish

3: Art

4: Algebra

5: Global History

6: Gym

7: Lunch

8: 10th grade English" Eddy groaned

"1: Homeroom

2: French

3: Art

4: Trigonometry

5: Global History

6: Gym

7: Lunch

8: 10th grade English" I said and smiled. "It seems like we have most of the day together guys" I said as we walked over to homeroom. Eddy was going on and on about how much he hated school while Ed was off in his own world. As we walked down the halls I saw Johnny with Plank. Nothing has changed with him. We walk into homeroom and I take the seat in the front while Ed sat on my left and Eddy sat on my right.

"Why the fuck am I here" Eddy muttered to himself

"Eddy watch your language" I reminded him once more.

Eddy just gave me a glare. "Listen sockhead. I don't like this place. I want to go home. What part of that don't you understand?"

"I understand what you mean but needless to say you need to be in school" I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and put his head against the desk. Kevin walked through the door and sat behind Eddy. Nazz walked in behind him and sat behind Ed. Which was weird to me because they have been dating and she sat away from him. I decided it wasn't my business to know. Once homeroom was over I went over to my French class as my friend went to Spanish. I was such in a good mood nothing can bring me down.

* * *

 _ **Eddy's POV**_

Ed and I walked over to our Spanish class. Boy was the teacher looking hot. She said her name was Ms. Nancy saw we walked through the doors. She wrote on the board as I took my seat in the front while Ed sat next to me. She started to ask us to write in our notebooks the things we did over the summer. I sighed at the assignment because I did nothing over my summer but try to make money which always failed. Since Double D went away to visit his family and Ed was basically babysitting his new little brother I didn't have no one to hang with. I put nothing on my sheet of paper and then handed it to her at the end of class.

"Eddy?" Ms. Nancy said which her smooth voice.

"Yes?" I stopped in my tracks and looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" She questioned

"Never been better" I shrugged and walked out the class. I saw Double D and Ed exchange conversation about their first classes. I couldn't stand them none of them. I walked by them and I heard Double D yell out my name but I ignored it. The rest of the day went by pretty dam slow. It was time for gym so I went to the locker room to see all the juniors and seniors getting dressed for class. I walked over to the other side to see Ed, Double D, Kevin, Johnny, Jimmy and Ralph getting ready. I was shy about my body weight so I got dressed in the bathroom and then came out to meet with the other guys.

"Man this day is going slow. I was having so much fun this summer" Kevin said as he spoke with the rest of the guys.

"Me and Plank explored the city. It was fun" Johnny said

"I'm surprised a doctor didn't explore your brain" Kevin joked.

"Hey. My brain is just fine" Johnny protested

"Kevin that wasn't nice" Mr. Goody two shoes said. I kept starting at Double D something about him had changed and it made me feel weird inside at times but I shook it off. I then saw Double D take off his shirt which made my heart race and my face felt flushed. What was this I was feeling? Yea Double D was my long term friend but so is Ed so why don't I feel this way with him. I quickly walked out of there quickly before I was noticed. I went to the gym but since it was our first day the coach had us run around the track a few times. I didn't really want to but it was the only class the teacher made me do my work. I ran until he blew the whistle and went back into the bathroom to change. Once I was done I went to the lunchroom. Everyone was with their clicks while I just had the Ed's. I sat the table and saw that Ed was trying to fit a whole sandwich in his mouth I laughed as I took my seat while Double D was worried for him.

"Go Ed Go!" I laughed and Edd shot daggers my way

"Eddy do not cheer him on. He can choke on it" Edd crossed his arms

"I know what else he can choke on" I smirked

Edd face turned red once I said that. "Really Eddy?"

I shrugged while I still have the smirk on my face. "What? He's already practicing" I added

Ed looked lost on what we were talking about. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked once he was done with his sandwich.

"Nothing just how good you swallowed that whole sandwich" I busted out laughing

"Eddy that's enough" Edd glared at me

"Oh lighted up Double D" I rolled my eyes

"I'm still losted guys" Ed replied as he looked at the both of us.

"It's lost Ed" Edd corrected him

"I'm guessing you never got the talk?" I questioned as I played with my food.

"What talk?" Ed tilted his head.

"You want to take this one" I said as I looked at Edd

Sarah walked over to our table and glared at Ed. "Ed!" She yelled

Ed looked over to Sarah and sighed. "Yes baby sister?" Ed asked as he was already not interested

"Mom wants you to come home early tonight" Sarah teased

Ed groaned and looked at her. "Why didn't she tell me this before I left?" Ed questioned which shocked both me and Edd. Never really heard him speak so clearly.

"I don't know fathead but you better do what she says or else" Sarah placed her hands on her hips. Sarah had grown into a beautiful teenager. Her hair gotten longer and she grew up to my height when I was in middle school.

"Tell mom I'm busy. I'll take whatever punishment she has later" Ed turned away and back into his food.

Sarah was as shocked as us. "Well I'll be glad to tell mother that you won't listen. This will be fun to see tonight" She leaned closer to her brother's face. Ed just looked at her. "Oh you're going to get it" She said happily.

"Sarah I think he's heard enough from you." Edd said making her back away from her brother.

"Fine Ed." Sarah said as she walked away from the table.

"Well dam Ed I didn't know you had that in you" I said

"Indeed" Edd added.

"You guys try living with her" Ed replied

We both quickly shook our heads. "No thanks. Anyway, you guys want to hang out after school?" I asked. I asked as I leaned back on my chair.

"Sure. Just like old times" Edd smiled.

"I'll try. That new baby at home is driving me crazy" Ed said annoyed

"Oh. You never explain who's baby it is" Edd said

"You don't want to know. There are thing that are better left unsaid" Ed said as he got up with his tray and went to throw away his food.

"Fuck" I said as I stood up

"Eddy…" Edd stared me down

I gulped and nodded my head. "Sorry sorry" I said as We both threw out our food. We walked over to our last class which bored me to death. The teacher went on and on about how this class is the most important part of the school year. Then gave us homework which was to write about some bullshit. I was too lazy too lazy to hear. Once the day was over I rushed over the lockers, opened mine and grabbed my jacket then waited for the guys in front of the school.

Minutes later Ed and Edd met me outside. We walked to my house and chatted about the school day also how summer break went. Double D went on and on about his cousins that he went to visit in his hometown. Ed just complained about how he was mostly stuck at home. We reached my house and it wasn't a surprised to see it was empty. I turned on the TV in my room then stripped down to my boxers and shirt. Since the guys slept over plenty of times they had their own clothes over here. Ed has his basketball shorts while Double D had his PJ pants. They both got changed and then we watched movies until Ed had to leave because his phone was busing off.

"I wonder who child is that. I haven't seen his mom pregnant after she had Sarah" I said as I sat up from the floor.

"It's best that we mind our own business Eddy" Edd said as he yawed

"Hey Double D I has a question for ya" I said looking at the TV

"Hm a question this is new" He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you think that we will ever find a lover to call our own?"

He looked over to me and smiled. "There's someone for everyone just have to wait and see" He said honestly

"Yea. I have another question"

"Shoot"

"Have you ever thought that you might like the same sex?"

He gave me a look and raised his left eye brow. "You mean as in homosexuality? If so I thought, it would be cool to try it out at least once. They say life is a learning experiences and I am willing to try everything at least once" He smiled

I was taking a back from his response. "Well now. Aren't cha afraid of being called gay?"

"Silly Eddy. Those are just words if I let those words get to me then how would I live with myself? It's best to let people speak and not respond then respond and go into a depressed state."

I never looked at life the way Double D did. He always shocked me with his smarts. It's probably why I'm crushing on him now. I blushed as I looked at his cute face.

"Are you feeling okay? Your face is red" He crawled over to me and now I felt my body get hot. I crawled backwards while he got closer. His body was now pressed against mine. He placed his hand against my forehead and pulled it away.

"Eddy you have a fever! You need medic…" I cut him off by grabbing him close and pressing my lips against his. I felt my manhood raise up and throbbing in my boxers. I pulled away and from his lips to catch my breath. My face felt really hot and I looked at him. He seemed confused on what just happened and moved away.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered

"I- I have to go" Edd said as he quickly got up, changed, grabbed his bag and headed straight out the door.

"I fucked up and I knew I did by the way he reacted. "Shit"…

* * *

 ** _Author's Note 2: I hope you enjoy it so far. Please leave a reviews thanks._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hey sorry for the late update. I have been busy so I'm sorry for not updating sooner. In this chapter it's a lot of secrets being told so sit back and enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any grammar errors. Hope you enjoy. Review please!**_

 _ **I own nothing**_

* * *

 _ **Edd's POV**_

I quickly ran home as I felt my heart racing. I approached my home door and unlocked it with the keys. I opened the door to see the kitchen light was on and it smelled like food. Mother must be home. I took off my shoes and placed then in the shoe box then I closed the door.

"Mother?" I said as I put my bag down and walked over to the kitchen. I see my mother cooking up dinner. I walked over and sat at the table. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello son how was your first day of school?" Mother asked as she placed the salad bowl on the table then pasta right next to it.

"It was alright. Got new classes" I replied as I placed the a piece of tissue on my lap and made myself a plate of food.

"That's good to hear honey" Mother said as she sat at the table. My mom recently just started to come back home ever since I graduated middle school. She does go away on business trips at times. Sometimes Father comes to visit but I feel like he's having an affair with someone. We talked about my school and how she wants me to get into a high class college that she is willing to pay for it.

"So do you still hang out with those boys?" Mother asked

I got up to take my plate to the sink. I had almost forgot what Eddy had did. I shuttered at the thought. I never knew Eddy would do that. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear my mother calling my name.

"Edward are you okay?" She had a concerned look on her face.

I smiled at her and gave her thumbs up. "Yes I'm alright mom. Just lost in thought is all" I washed her dish and my dish. Once dinner was finished I grabbed my bookbag and headed upstairs to my room. I put my bag on my chair and laid on my bed. I took out my phone out my bag and saw that I had 5 text messages from Eddy. All of them apologizing for what he's done. I didn't know how to respond so I didn't. I took out my trigonometry homework and started that first. It's pretty simple, then did my other homeworks all within an hour and a half. I sighed as I looked at my books all on the bed. What Eddy did put me into a deep shock. It made me questioned what was really going on in his mind. Then it hit me. Eddy had a crush on me but I didn't know for how long he has been feeling this way. I didn't want to ruin my mind thinking of this at the moment, so I got changed quickly, put my books away in their rightful spots, turned off the light and into bed. I set my alarm for 6am. I laid my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. I did the same ruoten as I always do when I wake up. Make my bed, shower get dressed, eat something light then head out the door by 6:45am. I saw Ed and Eddy walking but this time Ed was talking while Eddy was just quiet. I walked passed the both of them hoping they woudn't notice but I felt someone holding me back. I looked behind me and saw Ed's smiling face.

"Hiya Double D? Did you not see us there?" Ed asked

I pulled away from him and dusted myself off. "Hey Ed. Sorry I must have not seen you. I was too deep in thought." I took a quick glance at Eddy who was too busy on his phone to realize then I looked back at Ed.

"Oh, what are you thinking about?" He said as I started to walk and the both of them followed behind.

"Just things." I didn't want to tell Ed about what happened after he left because it would just scare him.

"Anyway me and Eddy can help"

I quickly waved my hands in the air. "No no no. I'll be fine. Just a lot of things are happening that is all no need to worry" I felt my heart race when he mentioned Eddy's name. Eddy looked over my way and shook his head.

"Hey Eddy you have been quiet. Are you okay?" Ed asked as he turned over to him

"I dunno ask sockhead" He replied bluntly which made my heart skip a beat. I held my chest and stood there which caused them to stop in there place.

"You alright?" Ed asked

I nodded but my chest was in pain. "Y- Yea I'm fine just some chest pains" I replied honestly

"I think you should go see a doctor about that" He added

I nodded once more, took a deep breath and then let it out. I felt much better. "I will soon. Ed can I talk to Eddy alone real quick" I said as they both looked at me puzzled but then Ed left not questioning where this was going. Eddy just walked away but I stopped him.

"What?" He replied angrily

"Rude much?"

"But you was rude also dumbass" He glared at me

"Look I didn't know how to respond okay? You caught me off guard and I was confused" I yelled

"Why are you bugging out? It was just a dam kiss"

"I understand it was a kiss but still off guard especially after you asked me those questions" I crossed my arms

I knew I got him there after he stood quiet for a bit. I looked at the time and knew we were going to be late if we didn't hurry. I ran school to leaving Eddy behind and made it on time. I sat in homeroom next to Ed and Eddy comes in a few minutes after which made him late. During my classes all I could think about was the kiss. He is angry at the way I reacted I should apologize but I didn't know how. By the time gym came around we had the choice to either play basketball or watch from the sidelines. I chose to watch from the sidelines as the rest of them played. I felt hands cover my eyes and giggling from behind me. I quickly panicked and took the hands off my eyes then looked behind me. To my surprise it was Marie Kanker. The girl who wanted and showed that she wanted me for the longest. She looked very good and was still the tomboy I remembered. She took a seat next to me and offered me a lick of her candy that she had in her mouth.

"No thank you. Anyway how have you been? Didn't see you yesterday for the first day or your sister's for that fact." I asked her

"I don't live with my sister's no more. I live with my dad. Plus after what happened I rather not go back" She plopped the candy back into her mouth.

"Wait what happened? Was this over the summer?" I questioned

"It seems like you don't know Double D. I thought you were the smartest of them all" She joked

"I have no idea what you're talking about Marie" I explained

"If you really want to know come see me in room 132 at lunch" She got up and walked off. I was confused by what she meant. Marie and her sister s used to bother me and the other Ed's. They made everyone fear them even us. They even went as far as to almost raping us more than enough times but they calm down back at the start of middle school and by 9th grade we hardly ever heard from them. Gym was over and I went to change. I saw Eddy and Ed talking but didn't want to be near Eddy at the moment so I changed in the bathroom. Once I was finished I went to the room that Marie wanted me to go to.

She was sitting at the teacher's desk and I closed the door right behind myself. I sat in front of her and she looked at me. Now she was wearing her school uniform and she looked really cute in it.

"So?" I began

"Before I say anything I have to ask you a question"

"Go right ahead"

"What do you really know about your friends?" She questioned

"I known them for years now. What do you mean my this?

"Well it's hard to explain to you but i'll be blunt and say it. Your friend Ed has secrets of his own not you or Eddy know's about"

I looked puzzled at her. I didn't know where she was going with this. "Excuse me? Why don't I know about Ed?" I crossed my arms

"Let me begin" She replied.

* * *

 _ **Ed POV**_

I was sitting in the lunchroom while I waited for either Eddy or Double D to come by. I sighed as I looked at my phone to see text from Sarah reminding me to come home right after school. I hated going home especially to that child. It's sad enough that he's there but I can't do much. Since mother favors Sarah more I can't really say much. This was life was a living hell. Why does this have to happen to me. Why can't life go the way I want. I began to eat as Johnny came to my table.

"Can I sit?" He asked and I shrugged

"Thanks." He said as he took a seat.

"No Plank?" I questioned as I see him Plankless

"Yea... My mother is has been taking me to therapy and she suggested to leave him home but I feel incomplete without him"

"That sounds horrible"

He shrugged his shoulders. "How come you are eating alone? We's Double D or Eddy?"

"I really don't know where they are at. Lately they have been acting weird"

"Weird how?"

"Well it's mostly on Eddy's part"

"How?"

"It's weird to explain but I have a strange feeling Eddy has a crush on Double D because he glances at him and just goes blank. I guess Edd found out and freaked out. so they're probably ignoring each other."

Johnny just started at me as if I was crazy. "That does sound weird" He finally said

Lunch was over and I head to my last class. The teacher was absent since a family emergency happened so we had a sub who let us do what we want. I see Eddy sitting in the back as he looked out of the window and I take a seat next to him. He looked over to me and gave me a blank stare as if someone ripped out his soul. Kevin walked in and took the chance to bother him in this state he was in.

"Lookie it's the dork" Kevin laughed

Eddy quickly looked over at Kevin and flipped him off. "Fuck off Kevin. I'm not in the mood for your shit"

"Aww did someone break the baby's heart?" He mocked

Eddy just glared at him. "Whatever you say shovel chin"

"Don't be mad Double D didn't return your feelings" He smirked after he saw him blush a bit

"What the hell are you talking about?" He quickly defended himself

"Oh I know what went on between you and Double D" He laughed and caused the class to quiet down. Now I was curious to what Kevin was talking about.

Eddy's face went red and he cursed under his breath. "Nothing happened. I don't know what you heard"

He laughed some more. "Oh you know what happened"

"Shut the fuck up before I break your dam nose"

"Heh, you are just mad because Double D rejected your kiss and ran out of your house." He blurted out but he got quiet as soon as he saw Double D standing at the door with Marie Kanker

"Wait you and Eddy kissed?" Marie asked.

"Eddy kissed me but I forgive him and want to apologize for the way I reacted." Edd said as he looked over to Eddy. He then looked at Kevin. "Listen to yourself. Your making fun of him for kissing me and I find that very wrong. You need to apologize to him right now Kevin or we aren't going on that date later." He replied but then quickly covered his mouth.

Now I was shocked and so was the rest of the class. Kevin's face turned super red and he backed up. "Way to go dork.." Kevin said in a low voice.

"There's nothing to be a shamed of" Nazz said from her seat

"Really?" Kevin asked

"I had a feeling to as why you broke up with me in the first place. He has your heart which I find super duper cute" She added

"I didn't even know you two were dating." I said confused

"Yes Ed, Kevin and I are dating. Reason why we didn't say anything to anyone is because we wanted to keep it a secret from you all. What goes on in our relationship stays in our relationship. Also Ed I need to see you after class." Double D said. I nodded as I was confused on what he wanted to speak with me about. I looked at Eddy who seemed like he was hurt by finding out about their relationship. School was over for the day and I walked over to the lockers. This school year has just started and it's already bullshit.

I heard Eddy's loud mouth with Double D apologizing over and over. I walked over to see what was going on.

"So what's going on?" I asked

"Eddy is mad because he found out that me and Kevin are dating" Edd replied

"Yes the fuck I am. Why didn't you say something!" Eddy yelled

"Because it was no one business in the first place. You are only mad because I reacted the way I did because you kissed me" Edd placed his hands on his hips.

"Uggghhhh. Whatever" Eddy crossed his arms

"Well if your done yelling at him Eddy, I believe Double D wanted to talk to me" I said

"Oh right yes. I think you should hear this too Eddy. Let's go to the park." Edd replied as he placed his bag on his back and walked out while Eddy and I exchanged looks but followed right behind him. It was a very silent walk to the park. Once we arrive I saw on the swing as Eddy took the other swing.

"So what is this about?" Eddy asked

"This has to do with Ed" Edd replied

"So why am I here" Eddy replied back

"Because your his friend. Anyway Marie told me what's going on"

My heart raced. I knew where this was going I quickly got up but was told to sit down.

"So Ed tell us about your new bother?" Edd asked

"What about him?" I asked

"The truth" He crossed his arms.

I glared at him and sighed. "Fine since everyone is spilling their guts and you already know. That little boy that my brother is my son. His name is Mason. He's only a years and a half old. His mother his May Kanker. I didn't know about him until the summertime. I was forced to take care of him. The reason why I didn't tell you both is because I was scared of what was going on. Apparently she came into my house tied me down raped me and left. I didn't tell anyone about the rape because who is going to believe someone like me? Anyway she was sent away and I was in care of him. My mom takes care of him when I'm at school and Sarah bugs me a lot more so she can be close to my son." said as I slowly push my swing.

"Wait wait what" Eddy yelled out

"Ed has a son named Mason" Edd added

It was quiet for a few minutes. The wind picked up before anything else was said. I kept swinging but it was still quiet

"So let me get this straight. Double D and Kevin had a secret relationship for a which is why he freaked out when I kissed him and Ed has a son. What the actual fuck?" I'm going home this is way too much for me to handle" Eddy said as he got up and walked off. Double D sighed as he said his goodbye and I walked home. I finally arrived to my house to see Sarah holding my son Mason. I went over to her and took my son away from her. I went to my room and I let him play with all his toys. Then Sarah walked in and sat on my bed.

"So What are you going to do with him?" She questioned

"What do you mean" I asked as I laid on my bed

"Are you going to take full custody of him or what?"

"I'm not sure" I answered honestly

"What happened anyway?"

"You mean how was he born?"

"I know how babies are made dummy. I mean what caused you to decide to shoot yourself in her?"

I sighed as I closed my eyes. Lately Sarah and I have been getting into deep convos. "She raped me one night. I hate to admit that but she did. She too control over my body and raped me. She climb into my window one night, tied me to the bed and covered my mouth so I woudn't scream, raped me, had me cum in her then untied me and left. Till this day the memory is burned into my head. Which is why you hardly see her with her sister's."

"I'll kill that bitch" Sarah stood up

"Language. It's already too late. She's already in a rehab or something like that. She went crazy so the next person to take care of him is me"

"I still want to kill her" She crossed her arms. "Does your stupid friends know about him yet"

I nodded. "Well Marie told Double D and I told Eddy. Eddy was confused and Double D didn't mind"

"Loud mouth is always confused. Also I heard that Kevin and Double D are dating. Is that true?"

I nodded once more. "Yea it's true. Hey listen, I'm going to put him to bed and go to sleep myself. I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Oh alright. Mom is still pissed about all of this you know"

"I know. She doesn't know what happened so please don't tell her"

"I won't I promise big brother." Sarah picked up Mason put him on my bed and walked out of my room. I laid there with Mason as he looked at me still wasn't as talkative as most babies are. But also he doesn't know me as well. I put on cartoons so he can watched until I saw him fall asleep. He fell asleep soon enough. I turned off the TV, placed him in his bed which was located in my mom's room, came back downstairs, changed and laid back into my bed. I yawned and fell asleep. I wonder what will tomorrow hold...

* * *

 ** _Author's Note 2: I hoped you enjoyed. Please review. ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late updated I have been super busy for the last week and a half.**_

 _ **Warning: LEMON (Yaoi)**_

 ** _Read and review!_**

 _ **I own nothing**_

* * *

 _ **Eddy's POV**_

I walked home confused as all hell. I didn't get it. I don't understand why did all this stuff happen. I walked through the front door to see my dad sitting on the living room couch. I tried to walk by and go to my room without notice but my dad called me over to sit with him.

"Yes pop's?" I said as I stood by the door

"How was school?" He questioned as he pressed the pause button on the remote

"Good" I lied

"Going to sign up for football right?"

"I'll think about it" I said honestly

He looked at me and I jumped a bit. "What do you mean you THINK? You are going to sign up. Your brother got into football and so should you" He demanded

"But dad, the school year just started and I just want to get by on my work" I sighed.

"Now you want to work on school work? Funny, well if that is the case then get all A's on your finals" He crossed his arms

"Oh come on Pop's I'm not Double D I cannot work a miracle" I threw my hands in the air

"Either sign up for football or get all A's on your finals"

I groaned a bit as he was making me choose between sports or being a god like Double D. I sighed as I dragged myself up to my room, closed my door and laid on my bed. Too much to handle in one day. I took out my phone to see that I got a text from Double D.

"Hey Eddy, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I didn't want you to know that Kevin and I have been dating. Kevin and I have been dating since the last week of summer. I didn't want to hurt you but I guess I did it anyway. I am deeply sorry and I hope you can forgive my actions."

I read the message over and over. He was really dating Kevin. They were really being thing. I didn't know how to react to all of this. My best friend is dating an enemy of mine while the other is forced to take care of a child of his that he didn't know existed until the end of summer. I took my books out my bag and saw all of the homework I had to do. Since my father is making me choose I rather choose to lose a few brain cells then have a broken arm. I flipped through all of the pages and tried doing my homework before I gave up and turned on the TV. I watched TV until I passed out.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of banging on my door. I looked at the time it was 7:15am. "Welp I'm late" I thought out loud. I washed up put on my uniform, threw my books back in my bag, turned off my TV, took my phone out the charger and left without eating breakfast. I walked to school and see that it was 7:45am. Even though classes start at 8:15am I still knew I was going to be late. I arrived to the school in the middle of homeroom. I sat in my usual seat which was in the back away from everyone. I saw Nazz was talking with Kevin while Rolf was talking to Johnny about something. Ed was on his phone and Double D was reading some advance book. Once the bell rang I was the last to leave. I went to my locker. I put in my locker code and threw my bag in there and took my Spanish book.

I saw Double D coming my way, so I quickly closed my locker and ran off to class. I arrived to this class on time and sat in the back while Ed sat next to me. I looked out the window as she began to teach. I heard the door open and the teacher stayed shut for a for seconds.

"Well hello there girls. I was expecting to see you two days ago." Ms. Nancy said cheerfully

"Sup teach" A voice I had recognized said

"Are we late for this class" Another voice I knew said.

"No you two arrived just on time. Please take your seats. There is a seat next to Ed "Ms. Nancy replied as she went back to teaching.

I turned my head over to see who it was. My stomach did a back flip to realizing who it was that was talking. The Kanker Sister's. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ed who just didn't want to look at them. Soon enough the teacher made us pair up for a small getting to know you project. But of course both me and Ed were paired up with the sister's. They turned their tables over and connected it to ours. Once she told us to begin the project Ed and I were shut.

"Aww look Lee, their scared" Marie teased

"It's cute when their quiet" Lee added

"What do you want? Haven't you made our lives a living hell already?" I questioned as I tried to hid my anger.

"Well we belong in school so…" Lee replied

"And they call us dumb" Marie laughed

"How is any of this funny?" I looked over at Ed who just sat there not saying a word

"Cat must have his tongue" Lee joked

"Or did May take that too?" Marie crossed her arms which made Ed quickly look at her. Now they were in a stare down.

"Speaking of which, where is May" I asked

"Dunno. After giving birth to his son. She went crazy and we had to give our poor little nephew away" Lee grinned

"I don't find this funny." Ed spoke

"Oh so he speaks" Marie said

"Yes I speak. What of it?" Ed crossed his arms

"How's Mason?"

"Why do you care" I asked

"Well, he is my nephew and my sister is the mother so"

"Fuck your sister May. She got me into this dam mess in the first place. I just wanted to live my high school years with no problems." Ed said as he slammed his hands on the table causing all three of us to jump. "I'm taking full custody of him and away from your girl's and the mother." Ed said looking at the both of them. I was just as shock as both of them when he said that.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Lee said as she stood up

"You're not taking him away from us" Marie yelled

"Just watch me. Now stay away before I get my sister because I don't believe in hitting females" Ed stood up looking first at Lee then at Marie. I just sat there in total shock as Ed just stared them both down. The teacher then asked for our progress.

"Well we got to know each other very well…" I replied. The class was over and the Kanker's left before we did. I walked Ed over to his locker as he just repeatedly slammed his head against the lockers. I patted his back as Double D walked over our way.

"What's wrong with you Ed?" He asked as he opened his locker.

"Bullshit pure bullshit." Ed replied as he moved away from then pulled away from the lockers. He opened his locker and threw his Spanish book in there and closed it. He looked over to us and shrugged before he went off to his woodshop class as Double D and I went to art class. I sat in the middle of class while Double D sat in front of me. The teacher told us to just draw what was on our mind for class. I began to draw in my book.

"Hey Eddy" Double D said as he looked back at me

"What is it sockhead?" I rudely answered

"Do you want to hang out after school?" He asked

"Can't busy. What about your boyfriend?" I asked as I started to color

"He's doing football tryouts. He's going to make it I have faith in in. But what are you doing after school" He asked

"Trying out for football. My Pop's is making me do it or be as smart as you. Dam fucker is making me choose" I replied

"What do you mean like me?" He seemed puzzled it was cute in a way.

"All A's on my finals. I ain't a fucking smartass like you so I gotta try out" I got annoyed

"That's very nice of a parent. Also you do know you need to maintain a C average in order to stay on the team right?" He reminded me

"Fuck…" I replied as I was still drawing

"Language Eddy" He said

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yea yea whatever"

"So I guess I'll come watch you both try out then." He smiled which made me mentally blush

"Do what you please" I replied as I finished coloring.

* * *

 _ **Edd's POV**_

The rest of the day went by pretty quick I must say. I couldn't wait to watch Kevin and his football tryouts. I grabbed all my things that I needed from tonight's homework out of my locker then I went to the field. There I saw the coach tell them what to do. I didn't really pay attention as long as I see my honey practice it was fine. I then saw Eddy who was trying out he was doing pretty well. I was happy for my guys as I sat back and watched them play. I notice Sarah sat next to me and I gave her a warm smile.

"Greetings Sarah" I said with a nice smile.

She looked over and gave me a half smile. "Hello Double D"

"How are you doing?" I asked

"I don't know. I had a talk with Ed last night which made me want to kill that Kanker" She replied

"Oh I see, your worried for your brother" I looked over at the boys playing

"I guess you can say that."

"I haven't seen Jimmy in a while. Where is he?" I looked back at her

"He's been sick lately. So his mom had him miss the first few days. He'll be back next week most likely. I go over there after school when I can." She looked back at me

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I said in a worried tone

"Nah. I got it. He's been my best friend for years so I should pay him a visit later after these tryouts"

"Wait why are you here. There's no one to you like here" I was confused

"Well I did have a crush on you silly, but that was years ago. I have a crush on someone else but I won't say" She stood up and walked off. Which made me curious on who it was now. Once tryouts were over I went over on the flied and hugged Kevin.

"Hey my little dork" Kevin said as he placed his lips against mine. I blushed really hard and giggled as a little girl would. I kissed him back as we walked back into the locker room. I sat on the benches in the locker room as he went to change. Then I see Eddy stroll in he gave me a glance and then walked to his locker. He threw off his shirt and leaned against his locker. We both made eye contact and I saw him blush a bit before he turned back around and changed. I got up and walked around until Kevin was ready. Once he was ready, he held my hand and walked me out of the school building. I was happy with him. We only have been dating for a few months. I took him to a small café right out of town. We sat and ordered our food.

"I'm having an amazing time here with you hun" Kevin said as his face was just as red as mine.

"Same. How was your day of school?" I asked as I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Boring. But tryouts went fine. Thank you for coming to watch." Kevin said as he held my hand across the table I blushed. The waiter brought us our milkshake with two straws. The brought over our food. I had a chicken salad while he had a bacon cheese burger with fries. We ate and talked about our lives together. Once we were done he invited me to his house since he dad would be gone for the rest of the night due to working overtime. I followed him into his house. Seems pretty normal and then he led me up to his room. This was my first time come to his room. It was also normal just like his house.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" He asked as he opened his closet to put his jacket down. He then sat next to me and I felt my heart race. This was the first time I've done something like this.

"S-Sure" I looked down and he picked my head up.

"No need to be so nervous babe. I won't do anything without your permission" Kevin said as he turned on his flat screen TV. He put on a movie and we watched through it. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my neck. I shuttered as he did so. I turned my head as I felt him pull me on top of him but then he had me lay down on his bed while he got on top of me. He kissed my neck as I felt his hands pin mine down.

"K- Kevin?" I questioned as I felt my body get hot.

"Yes babe?" Kevin replied as she softly nibbled my ear which made me twitch a bit

"A- Are you sure we should be doing this?" I twitched once more once I felt his tongue lick the side of my neck.

"I want you babe. I want to show you how much I really love you" He replied again as he rubbed his body against mine. I felt his manhood touch mines. We were both equally hard. He slowly rubbed his manhood against mine. I couldn't take it. My manhood was throbbing through my pants. I quickly had to take off my pants and underwear. I saw my penis rise up and saw it throbbing for the first time. I've never done this before so this feeling was new to me. I saw Kevin lower himself onto my penis. He smiled in a devilish way and placed his hand against my shaft. He stroked my penis up and down slowly as I jerked my body a bit at the sight of his touch. He picked up the pace with his hands making it go faster than before. Soon enough I felt his mouth against it. He started to lick the tip a bit to tease me. I moaned as I gripped the bed sheets. He the shoved my whole penis into his mouth and moved his mouth up and down faster and faster. I felt his drool all over my penis. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"K-K- Kevinnnnn" I couldn't hold it anymore and felt myself let go in his mouth. He pulled it out of put and I looked over at him while I saw white liquid dripping from his mouth. He licked off his lips as I panted this was a whole new feeling to me. This was my first time ever doing something like this.

"I see you liked my first surprise now for my second one." Kevin grinned

"Wait there's more" I tried to sit up but letting myself loose really did tire me out.

"Yes. I told you I wanted to show you I felt about you." He took out some clear liquid out of his dresser.

"Are you sure you are really for this part of the relationship"

"Are you ready?" He asked

It's been a few months since we dated and we haven't gone this far. I guess I was ready for this. I heard it may hurt at first but I should get used to it. I nodded as I felt him turn me over on to my stomach. I heard him pour some of the clear gel onto his finger and I quickly jumped when he put his finger into my butthole. I grabbed the sheets and I felt she slowly push his finger into me. I cried out in pain but he kissed my neck to calm me down. Soon enough I felt him position himself over me.

"This may hurt so bare with him" He said as I felt him push his way into my butthole. I cried out in so much pain. He forced himself more and more into to me. I held on to the bed sheets until I felt the pain go away and pleasure followed. He thrusted slowly at first where we both moan as he did. He pace got quicker with every thrust. I put my hand on my penis as he did and stroked myself. He thrusted faster and faster in me and I cried out with pleasure. I stroked as he went faster. I soon reached my climax and so did Kevin.

"Double D, I'm cumming!" He yelled

"Same here!" I yelled back. I felt him let himself go while I came onto his bed. We both panted hard as he laid next to me while he panted. He kissed my cheek as we both fell soundly to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later with Kevin sleeping next to me. I looked over to him and had a small smile but my lower body was in very much pain. I sat up on the bed and felt my body feel extra sticky from the activities we did earlier in the day. I smiled once more and I saw him wake up. He rubbed his eye and sat up.

"Morning baby" Kevin said with his sleepy voice

"It's night time babe" I giggled as I rubbed his head

He looked over to his window and saw the sky was dark. "Did you enjoy your first time?" He yawned

I blushed hard once he asked me that. "It was indeed my first time and it felt weird but good but it also hurt badly. So I was in mixed feelings but I did it with the one I love so I did enjoy it" I explained as he hugged me tight and kissed my lips. "I would like a shower. I feel very sticky and we made a mess" I said as I kissed his forehead. We took our clothes and bed sheets to the laundry room then took a shower together once we were done he let me borrow his shirt, pants and underwear. He told me it was okay for me to spend the night since it was the weekend after all. We put on new clean sheets for the bed, popcorn and watched movies all night. It felt good to be with my boyfriend for the night. Hopefully this weekend can go well without drama. Hopefully...

* * *

 ** _Author's Note 2: I hope you all enjoyed this so far. There is more to come. Review thanks. ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hey, happy late mother's day for you all. Been busy but made a new chapter. Enjoy**_

 _ **Warning: deep and dark and you will feel**_

 _ **Read and Review.**_

 _ **I own nothing**_

* * *

 _ **Edd's POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling pain on my lower body. I saw Kevin my boyfriend sleeping next to me. He seemed so peaceful sleeping but I knew I should start heading home before the day started. I did promise Eddy a few days ago that I would hang out with him and Ed. Not sure Ed would make it this time since he has a child now. It's weird how things changed. The guys found out that Kevin and I are dating, I find out Eddy had a crush on me while Ed has a son to worry about. Kevin tried out for football and last night I lost my virginity. I blushed very hard at remembering that I am not a so called virgin like everyone else calls it. The pain on my bottom helps me prove my point and the tingling feeling on my penis makes me feel fuzzy knowing that his mouth was there. I sat up on the bed and looked on my phone four missed calls from Eddy. I knew it must have been important if he called me that much. I slowly got off the bed and walked quietly to the bathroom hoping not to disturb my sleeping angel.

I pushed the call back button on my phone as I looked at my refection in the mirror. I saw the bite marks that he had left me. I know father would question what had happened. I gulped a bit and waited to hear from Eddy. No answer. I called once more and I heard the other side pickup.

"Yea hello?" He rudely said which caused me to roll my eyes

"Good morning Eddy. I see I missed a few calls from you and I want to apologize to you" I said with a bright enough tone

"It's ight. I just remembered you supposed to be chillin with me n Ed today" I could hear the annoyance in his voice

"I am very sorry Eddy, I will be over shortly. I just need to take care of a few things first" I said as I turned on the sink water.

"Whatever. Just get your ass over here soon sockhead" Eddy said and hung up the phone. I shook my head and place my phone on top of the hamper top. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I went back over to Kevin who was still sleeping. I sat back on the bed to put my shoes on. I felt him turn over and cuddle my waist.

"Morning sleepy head" I said as I looked back at him

"Morning love" He replied with his sleepy voice

"Did you have a nice sleep?" I said as I folded the clothes he gave me

"Yes I did. Did you have a nice night?" He sat up and rubbed his eye

I instantly blushed as the thought of our first time crossed through my mind. I slowly nodded and he rubbed my head. He got up to stretch as I just sat there watching his every move. His body was very muscular but not the over the top muscular where you see those gym people on TV. I couldn't help but stare at something that was mine and not willing to share.

"Like what you see?" He smirked as he took off his PJ's and only had his boxers on. Clearly I can see the outline of his penis through his boxers. He must have gotten hard or a morning wood.

"Yes in fact. I do like what I see" I grinned

He playfully tackled me on the bed and was on top of me. He slowly licked my lips and I did the same back. Slowly our tongue started to wrestle each other's and I grabbed his buttocks with both of my hands as we kissed for a few minutes. Then I heard my phone rang from on top of the dresser. I ignored it a first time but then it rang another time. The second time I know that annoyed Kevin because he got up and grabbed my phone off his dresser to pick it up. He put it on speaker so that I can hear also.

"Hello" Kevin asked with his hand on his hip.

"Yo Double D. Where the fuck are you? Your late dumbass" Eddy yelled with rage

"Listen here Dork, do not be calling my boyfriend and then yelling at him because he was late you heard me? He's with me at the moment so back the fuck off for a fucking second" Kevin yelled back. I saw how annoyed had gotten after being disturbed while trying to please me.

"Listen shovechin, Double D was supposed to be here two hours ago your dipshit. If he's not here in 10 minutes I'm coming over to drag him out your dam house my dam self" Eddy groweled

"I'll love to see you try. I'll be waiting" Kevin said as he hung up the phone and threw it on his bed. "Honest I don't know why you're still friends with him but it's whatever. I'm just warning you now if he touches you or hurt you in anyway way tell me so I can finally have a reason to whoop his sorry ass." He said as he put on his jeans and shirt. I nodded as he did. He kissed my cheek after he put his shoes and hoddie on. We both walked out together and he gave me another kiss on the lips. We saw Eddy waiting by Kevin's mailbox.

"I'm going over to Rolf's call me if you need anything" He glared at Eddy and then smiled at me.

"I will. I'll see you later"

"I love you"

I blushed and smiled. "I love you too" I watched him walk off to Rolf then turned my attention to Eddy who had his arm's crossed. I walked passed him with him as he followed me. I felt his glare on my back.

"What took you so long" He questioned

"I spent the night at Kevin's as you can see. My question is why must you call me multiple times just to yell at me. I thought you were hanging with Ed?" I questioned as I walked to my house.

"Ed's busy with his child DUH" Eddy said as he stopped behind me

"I also have a life to Eddy. I have a boyfriend and I make sure I keep my grades up. Things change. People change Eddy. I'll still be your friend but there's times where I cannot hangout." I reminded him.

"Whatever" Eddy said as he ran off.

"Eddy!" I yelled out. Now I felt guilty. I sighed as I just stood there. I saw Jimmy walking over to Ed's. He looked like he feeling better so I walked over along with him.

"Greetings Jimmy. How are you feeling?" I asked

He turned around and smiled. "Hiya Double D. It's been forever seen I seen you. I'm doing better now just got really sick but Sarah helped out a lot" Jimmy said.

"That is very good to hear. I guess you are here to see Sarah" I asked

"Yes and I came to see Ed's son. Still shocking that he has one out of all of us."

"Indeed. We weren't expecting it not even him."

"I know Sarah told me the story. Is anything happening to her? Is she getting charged?"

"I would suppose so but in the mean time she is in a mental hospital. Marie and Lee are trying to get custody of the child which I feel that would be a horrible idea. May will hopefully be charged with rape, breaking and entering also with a few other things"

"Wow. That's a whole lot. Hopefully everything goes well. Also congrats on coming out"

"Coming out of where" I looked at him confused

"Coming out. You know dating Kevin" Jimmy smirked

I waved my arms around as I blushed. "Oh yes that" I coughed "Ahem, yes. Kevin and I are in a relationship"

"Oh my goodness I need details. We'll talk inside it's cold out here" Jimmy said as he rang the doorbell and Sarah answer. She let us both in. I walked over to Ed's room which was located downstairs. Sarah and Jimmy followed behind. Ed was sleeping in bed while Mason was out with Sarah and Ed's mother.

"Rise and shine sleepy" Jimmy said cheerfully

Ed didn't move

"I know what will get him to wake up." I replied

"And that is?" Sarah asked

"Ed if you wake up I'll make you Butter Toast with chunky puffs on the side" I said

Ed quickly opened his eyes, got out of bed and saw all of us standing there. It took a moment for him to register what was going on in his room. "Hello?"

"Good you're awake" Jimmy said as he sat the table in Ed's room.

"What are you all doing here and where's Mason?" Ed questioned

"He's with mom shopping" Sarah answered

"Oh." Is all he could manage

I took a seat but the realized the pain once I tried to. I quickly stood up which Sarah noticed out if the three while Ed and Jimmy talked. She pulled me aside and had a huge grin on her face.

"H- Hi Sarah" I said

"You okay. You don't look so good" She mocked

I glared at her "I am fine. Thank you for asking"

"Alright" She happily skipped away but I noticed she whispered something into Jimmy's ear which caused him to look at me happily.

"Oh my. Is it true Double D?" Jimmy said as he waved over to me to come over to them. Ed looked confused as was I. I sat with Ed on his bed while the other two sat at the table but facing us. Sarah had a grin which Jimmy's smile made me feel uncomfortable.

"Is what true?" I looked at them both

"You're not a virgin anymore" Jimmy said very happily and my face went super red. Ed looked over at me and smirked.

"H- How would you know that?!" I questioned as I felt my face burn up with embarrassment

"I saw that you couldn't sit right in the chair and that you quickly stood up. I watch a lot of movies on my spare time." Sarah responded. I face palmed myself.

"Oh do tell. Did it hurt?" Jimmy said

I looked over at Ed who just shrugged. I nodded as I felt my face burn more.

"Was your cheery popped" Jimmy was moving around in his chair a lot

"Actually since I am a male I do not have that. But yes it did hurt"

"Wait Sarah, did you ever have sex" Jimmy turned over and looked at his best friend and made her blush.

Sarah quickly stood up and shook her head. "Jimmy no I haven't. Plus, that's weird to talk about in front of my brother and his friend" She took a step back.

"Aww. I always wanted to know how it would feel. You guys are lucky" Jimmy sounded disappointed. I felt my face go back to normal. For the rest of the time we talked about school and whatever else was going on. I finally got to meet Mason. He was a cute well behaved little boy. I stood there for another hour before heading home. Once I reached my house saw that my parents weren't home. No surprise to me anymore. I went up to my room, changed my clothes and spread out my homework books to get started.

* * *

 _ **Eddy's POV**_

I finally reached home where I could be alone with my thoughts. I opened my room door and slammed it shut. I threw myself on my bed and placed a pillow over my face. For a few minutes I cried hard. I wondered why Edd choose Kevin over me, why did May have to fuck up Ed's life and why did my life suck. I cried a bit more until I couldn't any longer. I got up to look at my phone. A few miss calls from Ed and Edd. I rolled my eyes once I saw Edd's miss calls. How can he love Kevin, my enemy? I sighed as I laid back on my bed. I watched my ceiling fan and growled at the fact of all of this happening to me. I heard a knock on the door so I got up to answer to my surprise it was Ed and Edd.

"What do you want?" I said standing by the door

"Sleepover!" Ed yelled as he rushed passed me and jumped on my bed

"Hey!" I said looking his way

"Greetings Eddy, I want to apologize and let you know that Ed and I want to make it up to you by having a sleep over"

I looked over to him and pointed out the room. "You and I need to talk" Eddy said as he dragged me out of the room and into the bathroom.

"E- Eddy! What's the meaning of this?" He questioned as I made him sit down

"I want to talk and you are going to listen" I crossed my arms.

"Talk then. I am listening"

"Then shut up. Anyway, you are my best friend since childhood. You helped me with every scam I could think of even if it was shit. Then we came into middle school and all those scams came to a close. I felt happy to be with you and Ed. I notice that I had a crush on you and been wanting to tell you for the longest but it crushed me when I found out that you were dating my enemy who's been calling us dorks for years and bullying me for years. How could you? What makes him so much better than me? Tell me!" I yelled as I slammed my fits to the wall.

I saw him shake in fear. He looked down. "I'm sorry Eddy, I truly am. I want to make it up anyway I can without you losing your temper." Edd said as he was still shaking

"I don't want favors from you. I want you Double D. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want you to lose your virginity to me!" I yelled as I slammed my fist against the wall once more as I saw a whole in the wall.

His eyes opened wide and shook some more. "No…. Eddy I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a virgin anymore!" He yelled and I backed up in shocked. "Eddy what has come over you. You have become more and more crazy then I remember. I am dating Kevin and that is it. I am not a virgin anymore since last night. I will not love you the way you do for me. You have to understand and respect that. That is my final choice Eddy. Take it or leave it." He replied as he stood up and reached for the doorknob. I pushed him off and sat him back down I began to kiss his neck as he screamed for help. I finally let him go as he ran off crying. I kicked Ed out my house and couldn't take no more. I sat in my room in total darkness not coming out at all.

* * *

 _ **Edd's POV**_

I ran back home with tears running down my face. I ran upstairs and slammed my room door closed. I couldn't believe Eddy did that. I thought he was my friend but jealously took over. I couldn't face him after that. I called Kevin as I slowly cried to him. I didn't tell him what happened because I knew he would do harm to Eddy. He came over to comfort me. He made me dinner and we watched movies the rest of the weekend. I talked with Ed who felt bad after what happened. He also came to comfort me while bringing Mason over to visit.

Monday rolled around and I did my usual routine. I walked over to school with Ed. Eddy never showed his face. A few days has passed and no Eddy. I made me worry so Ed and I went over to his house after school. We knocked on his door but no answer. My heart pounded fearing the worst. We managed to get the door open and rushed to his room. The door was locked and I had Ed open it. I saw a few bottles of pain killers on the floor and a knife. Tears started to form in my eyes on what I feared must be true. "Eddy!" I cried out looking all over for him. I looked in the closet and saw in there. He had cuts over his arms. "Ed call an ambulance quick" I yelled as I dropped to my knees and placed his head on my lap. I tried to feel for a pulse which I got but it was very low to the point I almost couldn't feel it. "Eddy stay with me" I said as I rubbed his cheek.

He opened his eyes a bit and smiled. "Hey Double D" He said in a very weak voice

"Don't talk Eddy. Ed is calling an ambulance right now" I quietly cried as he held my hand

"I'm sorry Edd…" He said as he closed his eyes. I sobbed uncontrollably. "Eddy please wake up!" I yelled

"Double D, they're here." Ed said as he let the Ambulance come into Eddy's room and do their thing. I cried onto Ed's shoulder as I felt him shake as he tried to hold it back his tears. The ambulance people took him into the truck and rushed him to the ER. The entire Cul-de-sac saw him get taken away.

"Holy shit is Eddy okay?" Kevin said running to us.

"No…" I said

"What happened" Johnny asked as he held Plank in his arms.

"I don't know…" I just stood there

"Ed!" Sarah ran to her brother and held onto him

"Dude what's going on" Nazz asked as she came out her house

"What happened to loud mouth Eddy" Rolf seeming confused

I slowly walked home while everyone talked among each other. I felt someone held my hand and I looked to see who it was. It was Kevin. He stopped me in my tracks and I felt dead inside seeing my best friend near death like that. Kevin walked me to his house where he offered me food but I denied every time. I just sat there knowing this was my fault.

"Babe?" Kevin said as he put his hand on my shoulder

"Hm?" I said emotionless

"You want to go see him?"

"I'm not sure if I am able too"

"I understand me and him don't get along but something like this happening is huge. He tried to kill himself for what reason I won't know"

"I do…"

He quickly looked over at me. "Really why?"

"Because I am dating you…"

Kevin stood quiet then balled up his fist. "That's the stupidest reason ever. Yea I understand why he did to himself is fucked up but all because he wanted you. Not happening. You are mine and I do not share." Kevin said as he pulled me close which caused me to blush uncontrollably. I felt safe in his arms but still felt bad that Eddy did that because I wouldn't return the feelings back. I woke up the next day with a phone call. Kevin had gone to school and made sure I missed a day of school to think things through. I walked downstairs and saw Ed's and Eddy's parents talking to my parents. His mother was pretty upset crying while his father just patted her back.

"Edward dear" My mother said as she saw me coming down the stairs.

"How are you feeling son" Father said. It's been a while since he was here.

"Is Eddy going to be okay?" I asked ignoring all their questions

The room went quiet for a moment. "Yes he'll be fine. He's just going to be staying in the mental hospital for suicide watch." His mother said finally

"Oh…" I said as I looked down. I saw that Ed's mother had Mason in a carriage but he was sleeping.

"Sweetie, I know this is a tough time for you. The school will mark you as present because they know this was hard for you to come to school" Mother said

I shook as I started to cry. "I was so scared… I found him like that. I've heard stories never thought this would actually happen to my friend. He looked so broke" I fell to my knees crying and my father quickly helped me up so I can sit on the kitchen table chair.

"I'm so sorry you had to be the one to witness that. I had notice he's been acting strange but whenever I asked he didn't want to talk" Eddy's mom said

"I pushed him too hard. I feel ashamed of myself" Eddy's dad replied

I felt even more guilty knowing what caused this but not telling them. "Can I go visit Eddy?" I said

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Ed's mom asked

"He's my best friend and I would like to see him no matter what" I got up and ran upstairs. I got changed while the parents talked. Once I was done I had Eddy's parents drive me to where Eddy has to stay. I walked through the doors and I saw everyone that had to stay here. I was taken to Eddy's room where I saw him in his clothes and no shoes on. I knocked on the door which made him jump.

"Eddy?" I said as walked in

"Double D?" He replied as he looked over to me. He quickly leaped into my arms and started to cry. I cried with him. I felt his pain. I didn't know what else to say to him. Eddy was broken and was in a place like this with no freedom or nowhere to go. He was trapped. I had him show me his arms. I saw a few cuts on right arm but more on his left.

"Sorry" He said as I sat next to him

"Promise me you'll never scare me like this again" I had tears falling down my face.

"I promise. Can I tell you something"?

"Sure"

"I wasn't happy with my life. Not at all. My parents wanted me to be something I'm not. My brother teaching me how to scam people but I ended up getting hated. My brother left. Then the person I begins to fall for decided to date someone else. I just snapped and I took a few pain killers, then I began to cut and laid in my blood." Eddy said as laid down on the bed. "Now I'm here until they say it's okay for me to go"

"Eddy, I'm sorry for being part of this…"

"It's fine. I just ask for one little thing"

"And that is"

"Go home. I'll be fine here"

My heart skipped a beat. I looked at him in shocked "W- Why?"

"Because I want to be left alone. This whole thing was a shock to me and I need to thing about how am I going to get better."

I nodded in agreement. I stood up as he did too, he walked me to the door.

"Eddy I…" I got cut off mid-sentence when I felt Eddy's lips smacked against mine. This time I didn't fight back and let him do it just this once. He pulled away and I saw that he had a small smile. I walked away after that. I waved to him and went to his parent's car. They drove me home. Once I got home Kevin was waiting in my room. I told him how Eddy was doing and that he kissed me. At first he was mad but he understands why I let him do it. The rest of the night I laid in bed with Kevin by my side. This is going to be a long school year and it only started 4 weeks ago.

* * *

Author's note 2: I'm sorry for the feels... But I hoped you enjoyed. ^^ Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I hope all is well. This chapter is longer than usual so bare with me.**_

 _ **Warning: Abuse and Lemon**_

 _ **I own nothing**_

 _ **Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**_

 ** _Please Read and Review. Thankies._**

* * *

 _ **Ed's POV**_

"Ed wake up" Sarah said as she kept poking my sides.

I sat up and looked at her. I saw the time on my phone which said 3am. I glared at her wondering why she had awoken me up this late. "Yes Sarah" I asked with a very tired yet annoyed voice.

"Phone for you" She handed me over the house phone.

"Hello" I said as I rubbed my eye.

"I see she got you awake." The voice said

I looked at Sarah who shrugged. "Who are you, how did you get this number, what do you want and why are you calling me at this late?" I asked as I let Sarah sit on my bed.

"Who am I? You're joking right. You blocked my number, what I want…. Don't worry about it I'll get it soon" The voice said.

I tried to remember whose number I had blocked recently but nothing rang a bell since I was still tired. I looked at the caller ID to see who it was but all it said was restricted.

"I'm hanging up." I was about to push the end call button until I heard giggles.

"If you're going to hang up the least you can do is put my son on the phone so that I can talk with him" The voice said.

My heart raced and I grew angry. I knew exactly who it was after that statement. I hopped to my feet and Sarah looked confused.

"Listen here. You will not be seeing him anymore. He's my son since your dumbass got him taken away from you, May Kanker." I went over to Mason's crib to see he was still sleeping. Glad he's a heavy sleeper. Sarah was pissed off now that she knows who it was. She took the phone from me and sat on the bed.

"Hey stupid bitch. I don't like the fact that you called my house so that you can talk to my brother. Come near me, my nephew or my brother and I will make sure I will hurt you my dam self with Mason watching."

"Your funny little girl. I will be getting my son back one way or another. Did I mention that I am pregnant once more with your brother's child again" She laughed

I saw the look on Sarah's face and it wasn't good. I took the phone away from her and put it against my ear.

"What the hell did you say to my sister"

"Oh nothing. Just that I am pregnant against with your child." May said

"Yea no you're not you fucking lair" I said smirking

"Whatever you say Ed. This is what happens when you reject me for years. I'll come back. I'll always will. See you soon my love" She said and then hung up.

"She's bluffing there's no way she's pregnant again." I patted Sarah's head.

"And if she's not?"

"Then I'm fucked. But the question is how is she pregnant yet again with my so called child? We didn't have sex or anything. I just want a normal high school life but I can't have that with all this bullshit going on lately"

"Like Eddy being in a mental hospital for trying to kill himself over the fact that Double D is in a relationship with Kevin and not him."

"How did you know all of that?"

"Mom and Dad talk pretty loud. Plus, it also has to do with the fact that he is stressed with life and that you have a child. So he hardly ever see's anyone anymore. He snapped hoping his pain will end but he didn't succeed and now is placed there.

I looked at Sarah and I knew she was right. I haven't hung out much with Edd and Eddy due to Mason coming into my life. A lot has been going on so I can share his pain but I would not go that far because I love my life, my family, my friends and my son. This was a hard time indeed. I told Sarah that I needed time alone and plus it's like 3:45am so we needed our sleep since mom is making us take our Christmas photo early even though we have like 3 more months left. She went up to her room and I checked up on Mason one last time before I laid in my bed. The thoughts of May trying to come back into Mason and my life kept bothering me and even more annoying that she might be pregnant again. I don't see how she managed that but I have to keep on guard in case she pulls something sneaky. I closed my eyes a few minutes later.

The cries of Mason woke me up around 9:20am. I got up out of bed and walked over to his crib to pick him up. He looked at me as his cheeks were wet from crying. He placed his small hands on my cheeks and giggled a bit.

"Morning to you to Mason" I said as I gave him a small smile

"Da boo" Mason said as he grabbed my nose.

"Ouchy Mason, don't do that to daddy" I walked up the stairs with Mason in my arms to see Sarah in her PJ's still. Mom was making breakfast while Dad read the morning newspaper.

"Morning" I placed Mason in his high chair

"Morning sweetie. How was your sleep?" Mother said as she making breakfast

"It was alright" I sat at the table next to Mason's high chair and across from my father

"How's school so far?" Dad asked as he did not look away from his paper

"School is good. Doing all that I can to make it the best" I replied

"Sarah?" Dad said

"School is fine dad. I'm doing good in all my classes" Sarah was on her phone trying not to look at father.

"Any word on what's going to happen with Mason" he questioned

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned back

"Is he staying with us or going to another home, or?"

"He's staying with us dad." Sarah voice sounded annoyed again

"That's good to hear. I didn't want him to go anyway" He put his paper down and rubbed underneath Mason's chin. Mason giggled as my father did that. "Any word from his mother?"

Sarah and I looked at each other. "She called last night asking for Ed. Then she calms that she is pregnant yet again with Ed's second child" Sarah put her phone down and I nodded.

"Is she really that sick in the head" Mom said as she turned around to look at us

I shrugged. "I don't know nor care at the moment. I just want to eat and take my son to the park" I said

"You do remember we are taking our Christmas photo today" Mom reminded me

"But Mason doesn't have an outfit" I said trying to get myself out of it.

"Don't worry I bought us all new outfits so that Mason can join us" Mom had a smile on her face. We all groaned except Mason.

"Mom that's stupid." Sarah protested

"We do this every year. I don't see why you all are shocked by this all of a sudden" You can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"We are all going to do it. Like it or not." Dad said

"Yea…" I said as I patted Mason's head

"Whatever" Sarah picked back up her phone.

Mom gave us all breakfast. She cooked pancakes, eggs and bacon. She made Mason a bottle which I fed gave him and he drank himself since he knows how to hold the bottle on his own. We all ate and then I took Mason downstairs so we can get ready for this so called picture. I saw that mom placed the clothes on my bed. It was a red sweater with Santa and his wife while snow was falling, tan pants and a red nose. Mason's outfit was a red sweater with 3 snowmen on it, tan pants as well as the red nose. Mom was going all out this year I see. She wanted to show Mason off to her family I guess. I got Mason dressed and then myself. I felt silly and weird. I let Mason play with the noses as I put on the TV for him so that he can watch his cartoons as I checked my phone for any messages. I was right a text from Double D, Jimmy and unknown. I already had a feeling who this unknown person was.

I read the text that Double D sent me.

 _ **Hey Ed, just checking in on you. Sorry we haven't talked much. I have been busy with homework, my relationship and visiting Eddy. Eddy has been doing good so far. They said he might be coming home next week. He needs to be under watch so I was thinking we should get together and welcome him home after all that he's been through. Give me a buzz and I'll be right over. Say hello to Mason and Sarah for me. Thank you.**_

Double D always had a way with words. I'm glad he keeping me up to date and checking up on me even though he's busy with life and I totally understand. Eddy coming back is going to be big. I wonder how that will play out. I read Jimmy's text which was him asking me for something. Then I read the unknown sender's text. _ **"Soon"** _ It said. I rolled my eyes and deleted that text. Sarah came downstairs and I saw that she is wearing a dress with a fluffy white bottom. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and she a bow in her hair. I chuckled to myself and she put up her fist. "Shut it or I'll shut it for you" She said and I nodded but still chuckled. I picked up Mason off the floor and placed on the bed with me.

"Baba anana go" Mason said as he put the noses together

"You know other words Mason. Please use them" I said

"Dada?" He looked confused at me

"Yes Dada, Sarah, Gammy and Grandpa" I smiled

"Toy ease" Mason held out his arms

"He'll start talking more when he's ready. Right now he's still learning to trust us due to being away from that crazy person made him a bit shy around us still" Sarah said as she sat down.

I handed him a toy. One the time reached 11:00am mom came and got us. We got in dad's car and we drove off to take this picture. Once we got there we took a lot of shots. Mason was getting fuzzy at times. I took a few shots with him alone. Then Sarah took a few shots with him alone. We didn't leave that place until about 1:30pm. Sarah and I were smart enough to pack a change of clothes. We both changed and I changed Mason also. Once we were done Dad drove us to a diner so we can eat. I haven't had family time like this in years. Once we were done eating mom took us shopping. She made Sarah buy more girly clothes. Sarah didn't like it but if it made mom happy then so be it. She also made me buy some more clothes even though she knows we have to were uniform for school. Lastly we both Mason some more clothes and a new toy. We reached the house around 7pm. Mom ordered pizza and we watched kid friendly movies for the rest of the night. Mason had gotten fuzzy even more since he didn't really take his nap. I took him a small bubble bath, got him a warm bottle of milk, placed him in his bed with his new toy. Soon enough he had passed out. I finally got to lay in bed for a few minutes. I had Sarah watch Mason while I went to take a shower. Once I got out I saw Sarah on her phone giggling. I didn't question it. I laid on my bed and looked at my phone a few text from Edd, Jimmy, Nazz, Johnny and even Kevin. I didn't bother to look at them and rested my head on my pillow. Sarah went up to her room and turned off the lights. I soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _ **Eddy's POV**_

I woke up to the nurse asking me all these questions. I answered her questions and then she left. I was supposed to be leaving this place by today since I was behaving myself. I'm still in shocked that I ended up here. All because I had snapped due to everything that was going on. I looked at my arms and shook my head. I won't be doing that again ever. I packed up my things and waited till I was called. I did meet a few friends in here who gave me some really good advice. I have changed and I will prove that I have. I got dressed and washed my face. The nurse called me and I went to the entrance where my parents were waiting for me. I gave them a hug and my mom started to cry because she was happy to have me back. They signed the papers for me to leave. My father grabbed my bags while my mom walked me to the car. Once I reached outside I sighed with relief. Freedom finally and it felt so good. I got in the car with my parents. A few minutes later we finally reached my house. I got out the car and rushed to the front door of my house. Once I opened it I walked a few steps in. I saw all of the cul-de-sac in my house yelling surprise. I was indeed shocked.

Double D and Ed quickly ran and hugged me. I hugged them back. I missed these two guys. I got a hug from everyone. Even Kevin was here which amazed me the most. My question was did he really cares or did Double D had to drag him here.

"Eddy, we are all glad your back and doing well" Nazz said as she kissed my cheek

"Don't scare us like that anymore. Do you hear me" Jimmy said and everyone nodded

I started to tear up a bit just to see everyone does care for me. "I- I'm sorry I gave you all a scare. I've just been through things and yea" I said with my head down.

"Were all just glad you are alright" Johnny said

That warmed up my heart. We all ate food and danced. Edd and Ed were near me the whole time talking to me. I'm surprised Double D wasn't with Kevin tonight. An hour later everyone went home but Ed and Edd.

"Thanks guys. I really mean that" I said as I helped them clean up

"No problem Eddy. This was all Double D's idea after all" Ed said as he picked up the paper plates and throwing them away

I looked over at Double D as he was talking to Kevin who I thought had left. I saw him smile and Kevin rubbed his hand against Double D's face causing him to blush. He leaned close and gave him a kiss on his nose. I'm happy he found his love and I shouldn't be mad at that anymore. Ed and I were finished cleaning up. I walked over to Edd and Kevin.

"Double D thanks. Ed told me this was your idea and I wanted to thank you for your kindness. You really are a good friend." I said as I was about to walk away but Kevin stopped me.

"Listen Eddy, I'm sorry if I am part of the cause of what happened to you. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I just hope we can be friend soon enough" Kevin said truthfully

I gave him a smirk. "Nah, it's no one's fault so no one should take blame. On the other hand, I like it better when we fight. We can be frenemies. Friends but enemies at the same time if that is okay with you?" I looked at him and he smirked back.

He shook my hand. "It's okay with me Dork" He said

"Yay friends" Double D said happily and we both just laughed. "Eddy do you want me to stay over or you think you can handle being alone at home for the night?"

"I'll be fine. My parents are here. I have nothing to worry about."

"Okay. You have my number if you need anything. Anything at all please do not hesitate to call. I'll be right over if it's really important" Edd smiled

"I know I know." I replied

"Take down my number also just in case you can't reach him" Kevin gave me his phone number

"Thanks guys. I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said showing them the door.

"Wait I'm leaving to" Ed said as he ran from the kitchen. "Eddy, I'll be over tomorrow to pick you up" Ed said as they all walked out the door. I waved to them and closed the door. My parents talked with me for a few minutes and then I was on my way to my room. It felt good being back. I laid on my bed which I haven't felt this in a while. I saw my room was cleaned and organized. Much had been the work of Double D. I pulled out my phone and saw a few text messages. Whenever my parents came to visit they gave me my phone so that way I could text. I have been texting this one person who has caught my eye lately but I rather not make the move too soon because I don't want to scare them off. I went and took a shower then I laid back in bed. I fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, I woke up early. I put on my school uniform and my bag has been packed. I went downstairs to see my parents who were ready for work.

"Morning Eddy" Mother said

"Morning Kiddo" Father said

"Morning" I replied as I set my bag on the table

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked as she handed me money for lunch

"I'm feeling better. I'm ready to start my back in school" I took the money from her

"What about football?" Dad asked

"I'm not sure of that yet. I'll let you know tonight" I grabbed my bag once I heard the doorbell. I went to answer it and it was Ed. "Bye" I said as I walked out the door with Ed. We talked about how was school lately and that Mason is talking more and behaving more. We finally reached the school. All of the teacher's welcome me back and I was told I have to see the school's counselor every Tuesday. Classes went well. No problems at all. Gym took a toll on me and I was told I made it onto the football team since I did try out that one time. Things were looking up for me. After school I went to football practice. Edd was watching from the bleachers and so was Sarah and Jimmy. Once practice was over I walked home with Kevin, Ed, Edd, Jimmy and Sarah.

Once we reached the cul-de-sac we said our goodbyes and went our ways. I walked through the front door of my house while I was smiling at the text this person sent me. I then looked up and saw my brother stand before me.

"Hiya pipsqueak" My brother grinned

I felt my heart race once I looked at him. "Hi Derick" I put my phone in my back pocket

"I heard you was in the crazy place for a while."

"Y- Yea I was, but I'm all better now" I felt my body shake because the memories of what he used to do to me came back.

"Stupid little brother have I taught you nothing" He walked towards me as I walked backwards.

"Yes you have. Where's mom and dad" I tried changing up the subject

"Dad is at work while mom is out shopping so It's just you and I just like old times" He smirk made me feel uncomfortable

"Uh… I have to go to my friend's house because I promised that I will study more" I said reaching for the door knob. I quickly felt a sharp pain in my stomach when I felt his fits slam against it. I leaned forward holding my stomach. I looked at him knowing I was too weak to fight against him. It was just like old times. He would beat on me and tell mom and that that I had gotten into a fight. They would believe him anyway. They always have.

"Isn't this fun? Just like the good old days. I have a better game to play now. I'm pretty sure you're going to like it." He picked me up and dragged me to his room. He put me on to his bed and smirked. "Since you like boys so much I'll show you how it feels to have sex with a man" He smiled

My eyes opened wide and I jumped from his bed. I shook my head and begged anything but that. I didn't want this to happen. He grabbed me and slapped me across my face and threw me onto the bed. Tears were falling down my face and I couldn't cry for help since his room was sound proof. I was done for. Until I heard the door open from downstairs. I heard Edd's voice calling for me. "Double D HELP!" I yelled as my brother tried to cover my mouth. I bit his finger, he let me go and rushed for the door. I opened the door and screamed again. "Help Double D!" My brother tackled me down and soon enough I heard his footsteps rushing up the stairs. I saw Edd standing there with a horrified look on his face as he saw me on the floor with my brother holding me down.

"Derick leave Eddy alone" Edd said as his voice was shaking

"And what are you going to do if I don't" He held my arm and was holding it up to the point where it might break.

"I- I don't know" I saw the guilt on his face knowing he didn't have the strength to do much.

"Good keep it that way. Now I was in the middle of doing something. You can watch if you like. I'm pretty sure you had this happen to you." I felt him put most of his weight on me

"Please bro stop" I cried out and I saw Edd's face he was now crying after know he has to watch this.

"You're so tight" He said as he pushed his weight down feather on my body. I heard the door open downstairs once more.

"Eddy I'm home are you here" Mother said.

"Mommy help!" I cried out

"Eddy?" He voice quickly turned into panic as she ran upstairs to see the situation that I was in. "Derick what the hell are you doing to Eddy" She yelled. He stopped and threw me to the side so that I would hit the wall.

"Nothing mother" Derick responded. Double D quickly ran to me to make sure I was okay. I had a swollen cheek and my ribs hurts but overall I was alright.

"It looked like you were doing much then nothing. What the hell has gotten into you" She crossed her arms

"Eddy is a faggot so I was going to show him what it feels like to get fucked by a real guy so he would never do it" Derick smirked and looked my way.

I stood up and punched him dead in his jaw. I had enough of his shit. I stomped on his chest a few times and ran off as I held Double D's hand. We ran downstairs and I apologize to him over and over. He apologized over and over for not doing much. My mom had called the cops and they took him away. She felt so guilty that she wasn't here sooner. I went to the doctors to get checked out and I only had a few bruised ribs and a swollen cheek which should go away within a few days. Kevin and Ed found out about what happened and they were both pissed off but my bother has been taken away for now so I can relax easily.

The next day afterschool I was in study hall alone, doing my essay on the school's computer and I saw Sarah walk in. I looked over at her closing the door to the room. I watched her as she sat next to me using the computer as well. I tried to ignore her by typing but her sent caught my attention. I have notice that she has changed her tomboy ways to become more girly. I kept typing as she pulled out her phone and started texting. I felt my phone buzz off so I stopped typing to look at it. The person who I was talking to who liked me texted me. I still didn't really know who this person was until it hit me. I looked next to me and Sarah looked back. We stared at each other for a few minutes and then it hit me. Sarah is the one who likes me.

"It's you?" I questioned

She nodded. Her green eyes shined a bit as she gave me a small smile. I felt my heart skipped a beat. Ed's sister out of everyone. I shook my head and looked at her once more.

"I'm sorry I took this long to tell you" She said as she leaned closer to me.

"Whoa whoa whoa, this is way too soon." I said backing up.

"Just take me as I am. Please. I want to show you that I like you like you" She said as stood up.

I felt confused and so was my penis. I was turned on from her looks. "Are you sure about this" I questioned. She nodded and leaned in closer. Her lips connected to mine and I didn't hold back I pressed my lips against hers. It was my first time kissing a girl even though my first kiss was Double D. The kissed lasted for a few minutes and then we broke the kiss so that we could breath. She smiled and I smiled. "well this was weird" I whispered and she nodded. She quickly left happily leaving me there a bit confused but a bit happier. I don't know what was going on but I was happy. That's all that I wanted.

* * *

 _ **Sarah's POV (I have a reason for adding Sarah's Point of View tehehe)**_

I did it. I did it. I said to myself as I ran down the hallway smiling to myself. I grabbed Jimmy who was waiting for me by the front entrance of the building. I grabbed his hand and ran out the building. Jimmy stopped me half way down the street.

"What's going on girlfriend" Jimmy said

"I did it Jimmy" I said happily blushing

"Did what?"

"I told my crush that I like him and kissed him. He kissed me back. I'm so happy" I bounced up and down

"Oh my do tell who he is." He was now excited

I shook my head. "Nope. I will not say one word to anyone yet" I smiled

His smile went to a disappointed one. "Hey you tell me everything so why not this?"

"Because silly it's my little secret" I happily skipped down the street with him following.

"Not one hint?" He asked and I shook my head.

We walked to my house. I opened the door to see Ed, Edd and Mason watching TV in the living room. "Hey boys" As I skipped to the living room. Their faces quickly changed to see how happy I was.

"Hi Sarah?" Ed questioned

"Hiya boys" I smiled and picked up Mason. "Hi Mason" I rubbed my nose against his and he giggled

"Are you feeling okay" Edd asked.

"Oh yea I am" I spun around with Mason in my arms

"Jimmy?" Ed looked over at him and he shrugged.

I placed Mason back down and ran upstairs to my room. "Jimmy do not follow me" I yelled from upstairs. I quickly changed my clothes to sweat and a tang top, I put my hair up in a ponytail and came back downstairs to only see that Eddy was there at the door when Ed answered it.

"Hiya guys" Eddy said as Ed let him in.

"Holy shit" I said out loud as they all looked at me. Eddy looked away quickly.

"You sure you okay?" Ed said as he closed the door.

"Yes Ed I'm perfectly fine" I said as I sat on the couch.

"It's because she kissed her crush after so long" Jimmy ratted me out. I shot a quick glare at him.

"Shut up Jimmy" I said

"Don't worry I don't know who it is and neither do they" Jimmy reminded me

"Oh… My sister has a boyfriend?" Ed crossed his arms

"Oh you must tell" Double D face lit up

"Meh" Eddy said as he didn't make eye contact with me and looked at his phone

"Don't worry about it. It's my little secret" I said proudly

"No fair" Jimmy pouted.

I looked at my phone that I took from my back pocket. I looked at the text Eddy sent me.

 _ **"You caught me off guard with that kiss"**_ He texted

 _ **"Sorry. I couldn't hold it in any longer"** _ I sent back

 **"How long have you been feeling this way about me"**

 _ **"For a year now"**_

 _ **"Well now… So you were the one sending me all this gushy mushy stuff lately"**_

 _ **"Is that bad?"**_

 _ **"No... I actually like it"**_

That made me blush. _**"Thanks"**_

 _ **"I just don't want them to know about us yet"**_

 _ **"Same..."**_

 _ **"Do you want go out tomorrow after football practice"**_

I happily squealed as I saw all but Eddy look at me. I just ignored their stares and texted back. _ **"Sorry about that. And yes I will love to"**_

 _ **"So it's a date I guess"**_

I jumped up and down on my seat. Now for sure they think something is wrong with me. I got off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Jimmy followed behind me. "You sure you're okay Sarah"

I nodded as I texted him back. Jimmy just stood there upset that I didn't tell him who it was. Ed, Edd and Eddy came in the kitchen to grab a snack. Eddy sat on top of the table as Edd sat on the chair and Ed went in the fridge.

"What you got to eat lumpy" Eddy asked

"Food Eddy" Ed smirked at him

"No shit Sherlock" Eddy responded

"So did anyone do know who are they taken to the homecoming dance" Jimmy asked.

I totally forgot that was coming up soon.

"Kevin is taking me" Edd blushed

"I'm taking myself" Ed said

"I'm taking Nazz" Jimmy said as he looked at both me and Eddy. "You two should go with each other" Jimmy joked

"Ew no!" We both said at the same time

"Ha. Eddy and Sarah what a joke" Ed said as he grabbed the peanut butter from the cabinet

We both stayed shut when Ed said that. "That would never happen because they both hate each other." Jimmy reminded them

"Then who are you coming with to the homecoming dance with" Edd asked

"Johnny!" I quickly said the first thing that popped in my head.

Now all of them including Eddy looked at me. "Johnny really?" Ed asked

I looked down at my phone. "W- Well yea. Since Jimmy is going with Nazz, Kevin is going with Double D, Rolf is going with some other girl in the school and Ed is going alone why not I go with Johnny?" I said trying relax my heart from racing

"Because Johnny already have a date. So does everyone in the school but you and Eddy" Jimmy smirked

"Well there is Chris, Mike, and Sean left" Double D said

"I'll see what I'll do" I said as I ignored their faces. I saw Eddy's text

 _ **"Are you going to go?"**_

 _ **"Maybe"**_ I texted back

 _ **"Don't we can have our own homecoming"**_

I squealed once more. _**"Sure. I'll liked that"**_

"Is that your boyfriend texting you" Jimmy looked over to me

"Why would you like to know" I asked as I locked my phone

"You've been acting different since you got home. Whoever this guy you kissed has you head over heels" Jimmy sounded a bit jealous

"Don't worry about who he is" I said as I left the kitchen and walked upstairs to my room. I texted Eddy nonstop. For the past few weeks' no one knew that Eddy and I were dating. We kept it on the down low and went on dates after school and weekends when I didn't have dance class. One night I was in my room texting him until it was time for dinner. I went downstairs to eat but I saw Ed playing with Mason in the living room while Eddy watched. Mom was finishing up setting the table and dad was on his couch watching TV. We all ate at the table. My mom told Eddy he could sleep over since his parents are working overtime. I felt my heart skip a beat when she told him that.

It's been 2 almost 3 months since we started to date each other. It was December so Christmas was right around the corner. The house was set up with Christmas lights and what not. I sat next to Eddy who complained why I was sitting next to him but held my hand underneath the table. My mom told us about her day at work and so did dad. Mason was a happy baby and his birthday was next week. Ed didn't really talk much since he was busy with other things. Like trying to find out what to do for Mason's second birthday. Once we were done with dinner, Ed, Eddy, Mason and I watched TV in Ed's room until Mason fell asleep. Then Ed was tired of planning things for Mason's party so he went to bed leaving Eddy and I alone. I walked upstairs to my room as I laid on my bed I heard a small knock on my door.

"Who" I asked as I sat up

"It's me" A voice from behind the door said. I quickly jumped out of bed and answered the door. I saw Eddy standing there. I blushed as he pulled me close and our lips connected. I closed and locked the door behind him and lead him to my bed.

"You have sweet lips" He said as he laid down on my bed

"So do you" I said as I laid next to him.

He leaned closer and kissed me deeply for a few minutes. "I'm glad your mine Eddy" I laid my head on his chest. He stood up and look at me.

"I have an idea." Eddy said

"Tell me."

"Let's go to my house. My parents aren't home." He explained

"How?"

"We'll leave notes so that when everyone wakes up they know that I went home to get ready for school and you left early to work on some homework in the library" He said.

* * *

I agreed with him and did what he said. I had packed up a bag and left the house and we quickly ran over to his house without being noticed. We walked inside and no one was home like he said which was great. I put my school bag down near the door as he leads me upstairs to his room. He then playfully pushed me onto his bed and kissed my lips as if he was hungry. I kissed him back as I felt his grip on the sheets get tighter around the bed. He got on top of me and slowly nibbled on my neck. I let out a soft moan. As he did so. I felt something poking me from between his legs. I didn't question it because his touch felt amazing. He nibbled my ear and I licked his neck. I then felt his hand raise up into my shirt and travel up to my breast. He looked at me and I nodded for him to keep going. He pulled up my shirt with his teeth and slowly kissed his way up from my stomach to my breast. He saw that I wasn't wearing no bra on which made him smirk.

He playfully teased with my right nipple first with his tongue swirling it around. I felt my body get hot as he did that. I let out a slight moan as he did. He then put the whole nipple in his mouth and sucked on it while groping my left breast. As he sucked over and over on my nipple I felt myself getting wet down there. He then switched from the right to the left and did the same thing.

I gasped as he pulled on both of my nipples with his fingers. I never felt this feeling before. He then went to my lower body. He placed his face on my area while my pants were still on. I blushed and he smirked.

"What a wonderful sent you have here. I should have a taste" He teased

"W- Wait" I said

"Hm"

"Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded and he smiled. He slowly pulled my pants down and saw that I had no underwear on. He took off my pants and placed his fingers against my sensitive area and rubbed it over and over. My body twitched when he picked up the pace. I moaned very loudly as I did I heard my echo's around the room. I then felt his finger side right in me. I sat up and looked at him as he pushed his finger in and out of me quickly. I felt him hit my g-spot over and over as his tongue touched my sensitive area. I felt his wet tongue rub against my clit and his finger inside me. I felt my body get really hot and I cling onto the bed sheets as he did that. My lower body rise a bit as I felt something stirring inside of me and I couldn't let hold it any longer and I let it go on him. I panted as he laughed when I saw what I did to his face. He wiped his face with a piece of tissue nearby.

"I never felt that before" I explained as I was still breathing heavily.

"Really never really explored down here before" He asked as I watched him take off his shirt.

"I've seen people do it movies" I admitted

"Hm. So I'm guessing you've seen one of these before" He pulled down his pants and boxers reviling his dick. It was big and standing up. My face heated up once I saw a real one before me. I nodded and he brought my upper body closer to it. I saw it move on its own. I placed both my hands on it and moved it up and down just like in the movies. I saw him groan a bit which made me giggle. I picked up the pace and used my right hand to stroke him. I put my tongue against his tip which made him cruse underneath his breath. I placed my whole mouth on it and sucked him slowly. I felt him grab my hair and moved his hips with my motion. I felt his dick throbbing in my mouth as I sucked it. I pulled it out my mouth and licked the shaft a few times before placing it back into my mouth. I went faster and faster.

"S- Sarah!" He yelled but it was too late because he already let go into my mouth. I swallowed it down and he patted my head. We both laid on the bed. I was happy and he was happy. I then looked over at him and he looked over at me.

"Do you want to?" He asked as he brushed my bang away from my eyes

I nodded my head as he sat up and got on top of me. He positioned himself over me and looked down at me. I gave him a smile as he kissed my cheek. I was ready for this for a while. I felt the tip of his head rubbed my lips a bit.

"This may hurt" He warned me and I held on tight onto him. He slowly pushed his way inside me and I felt a rush of pain go through that part of my body this was it I am losing my virginity. He pushed deeper inside of my causing me to cry out in pain but he kissed my neck to calm me down. He pushed his way in and out slowly. I heard him moan a few times as he did so. Slowly but surely he went in deeper and went faster than before. I felt his body thrusting against mine. We both moaned and cried out. I bit his neck as he did mine. He pushed faster and deeper and I moved my body along with his movement. He flipped me over so that I was on top. I bounced up and down like I saw in the movies as he grabbed my breast and sucked on them as I rode him. It was hot and sticky all over. Soon enough we both reached out climax.

"I'm cumming" Eddy yelled as he could not hold it in any longer

"I'm cumming" I yelled as I could no longer it in. He came inside me while I came on his dick. I laid down and he pulled himself out of me. I looked at him and he looked at me. Tonight was something else. I fell asleep after that tired me out. He held me close and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Eddy's POV**_

I woke up with my lower body in pain. My head was pounding and I looked over to my left and saw Sarah sleeping. She seemed so peaceful. I looked on the bed and saw a few blood spots. I looked at Sarah's naked body and then mine. I did it apparently. I wasn't a virgin any longer. I was surprised at this fact. I looked at the time and saw it read 5:30am. I went to take a shower and then woke up Sarah. She went to take a shower after me. We both got dressed and cuddled a few before she went back to her house before being noticed. I took the sheets and placed them in the laundry. I then sprayed my room so the smell wouldn't linger. Once 7am rolled around I had left early to meet up with Sarah in the library. She looked cute with her blue bow on.

"Morning sweetie" I said as I gave her a quick peck on the cheek

She was glowing like star lit up on a Christmas tree. "Morning Eddy" She said as she took a sip of her coffee. I sat across from her and she gave me a warm smile.

"Sorry I had to leave so soon" She said as she opened up one of her books.

"It's okay babe" I replied as I leaned my chair back

"Last night was amazing" She blushed

"Yes it was."

We did our homework until homeroom. She left a few minutes ahead of me so that we didn't walk in together. The day was boring until Gym rolled around. I sat on the bleachers. Ed and Edd noticed and walked over my way.

"Are you okay Eddy?" Double D asked as he sat on the right side of me and Ed sat in front of us.

"Yea just in pain" I explained

"Oh ouch" Ed said

"Ed what's up with your sister" Jimmy asked as he walked over to us.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked

"I don't know she seems different, happier" Jimmy sat next to Ed.

"I don't know. She's been like that lately" Ed shrugged

"I feel like I saw this somewhere" Jimmy responded

"Meaning?" Double D asked

"Like she's blossomed into a new woman" Jimmy looked at all of us.

Everyone stayed shut. "You can't mean what I think you mean" Double D asked

"If you're thinking that she lost her virginity then yes"

"Well then… To who" I asked pretending to care in a way

"That's the problem she won't say who." Ed said a bit annoyed.

"We'll there she goes now. She's running a bit slower than usual" Jimmy said as he looked on to the track. We saw Sarah and Nazz talking and running around the track. Jimmy got both their attention and came our way.

"Hi guys" Nazz said cheerfully

"Sup" Sarah said not making eye contact to me.

"Sarah I couldn't help but notice that you are glowing" Jimmy said

"Yea I was just telling her it looks good on her." Nazz replied

"Thanks" Sarah said trying hard not to look at me or Ed.

"You know a lady gets her glow when she finally blossoms" Nazz smiled and then realized what she just said. "Omg Sarah" She covered her mouth and looked at her. We all looked at Sarah now.

"W- What?" Sarah said blushing a bit

"You're not a virgin anymore" Nazz said as she held her hand. "I'm proud of you"

Sarah stayed shut. "Aha. It's true. Now you have to tell us who he is" Jimmy said getting really happy.

I couldn't believe it. It felt weird and totally awkward that this was a conversion. I felt bad for her.

"Please tell us" Nazz asked

"There's no rush" Double D said as he smiled.

"Mhm" Ed mumbled

"Please do tell" Jimmy asked

"F- fine. I'll spill" Sarah said in a low voice. "Shit…" I thought to myself

"Here it comes" Jimmy said

"Shut up Jimmy" Sarah glared at him.

"Girl if you don't want to say it out loud whisper it to me and I'll say who it is." Nazz said.

"That's a good idea" Double D replied. I saw Kevin walking towards us and Edd quickly explained what was going on.

"Whoa, Sarah who's the lucky guy" Kevin said as he sat down next to me.

"Well if you would shhh she can tell me" Nazz barked

"Well sorry" Kevin threw his hands up. Sarah took Nazz to the side and we all waited to her reaction when Sarah told her. She looked shocked.

"Omg really!" Nazz said as she hugged Sarah. Sarah pulled away quickly seeing the pain on her face. "I'm sorry but that's super cute" She yelled and Sarah just covered her faced. Nazz grabbed her hand and walked back over to us.

"So?" Jimmy asked. Nazz looked at Sarah to get the okay from her as a nod.

"Wow. This is going to be a shock to you all but…." Nazz said

"Oh would you just say it woman" Jimmy got pissed off which made them both chuckle

"Nah I can't say. It's a surprise" Nazz said giggling. Both girls ran off.

"Oh my god. Tell me" Jimmy ran after them

"Shoot we were this close to finding out" Kevin said as he went and kissed Double D on his cheek. "Better luck next time" Kevin left us Ed's alone. My heart was racing because I thought I was going to be found out. We went to lunch after and all the seniors saw the change in Sarah and wanted to get with her but she denied them all. Nazz and Sarah sat at another table to talk about us I guess. Us guys all sat in one table. Jimmy complained while everyone just talked about sports or the finals that was coming up before Thanksgiving break. Once school was over everyone went their ways. I walked out the school to see Nazz was waiting for me.

"Um hi?" I said as I stopped by her.

"Eddy I know" She smiled

"I know"

"I won't tell"

"Thanks"

She then walked away to her house while I went home. I laid on my bed once I walked in, put my stuff down and took off my clothes leaving me in my boxers only. I'm glad no one found out yet. This weekend was Mason birthday so I had to figure out what gift I was going to give my godson. Ed made me and Edd the godfather to Mason which was cool. I laid in bed while pain flowed my body from last night's actions. I didn't even bother getting up so I just laid there until I fell asleep which I did.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Yayyy you made it this far. Sorry if this was too long to read Thanks for reading please leave a review. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hello I am back from the dead lol. I am sorry it took me a while to update this. Been busy with life and what not. I hope you enjoyed this so far. Yes I shipped Eddrah {Eddy X Sarah) because it made sense in a way. I also love KevEdd as a couple so they may stay the same. Sorry if this chapter is a bit too long.**_

 _ **Also sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.**_

 _ **Warning Lemon**_

 ** _I do not own anything but Mason and Eden_**

 ** _Please Read and review. Thank you._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

 _ **Eddy's POV**_

It was three in the morning when I felt my phone buzzing off next to me. I woke up and saw a text from Sarah telling me that she's downstairs. I quickly ran downstairs in my boxers trying not to alert my parents who were sleeping in the next room. I made it to the front door and I opened up the door. I saw my angel who stood before me. She jumped into my arms and I kissed my lips. Her sweet lips against mine made my heart sing. I let her in and lead her up to my room. Once I closed my door behind us she took off her clothes leaving her in her bra and underwear, then she laid in my bed to cuddle with me.

"Sorry about yesterday. I wasn't expecting that at all" Sarah said as she leaned close

"It's fine. As long it's only Nazz who knows it's all good hun" I replied as I pulled her closed to lay on my chest. I started to feel a boner coming in when she pressed her leg against mine. I ignored the feeling and we both went to sleep. A few hours passed by and I heard my phone ringing over and over causing the both of us to wake up. I look at the caller ID and it read Double D and then I saw it said 11am.

"What?" I answered rudely

"Hey Eddy, did I wake you" Double D said

"Yea, you kind of did" I mumbled and then smiled while I saw Sarah cuddling my side.

"Well I'm in your house. Can I come upstairs?" He asked

"No I'm busy" I replied as I rubbed her cheek

"Oh but you told me to come over today."

"Yea. Sorry. I'll meet you over at Ed's alright" I said as I sat up and she looked at me

"Sure. I'll head over in a bit then" Edd said

"Later" I hung up the phone and see Sarah giving me a look. "What?" I asked as I poked her cheek

"I thought we were going on a date. You promised." She pouted

I pinned her down and got on top of her. "Shhhh my darling. I can give you something more than a date." I smirked

"Which is?" She looked up at me. I spread her legs open and pushed her underwear to the side. I took out my hard cock and slowly stuck myself inside of her. She grabbed onto the bed and cried out a bit loud but calmed down after I thrusted in her slowly. She moved her body with mine making it easier for me to go quickly. I went faster while she gripped on to the bed. I leaned close to her body and bite her neck.

"Eddy!" She cried out as I picked up the pace. I went in deeper and I felt her walls getting tight. She pulled me down again making our lips connect. She tongues wrestled mine making it very sloppy and more enjoyable as I thrusted harder in her causing her to whine out. I felt her pussy get all wet on my dick as I kept going. I changed positions making her go into doggy style. I bend her over and thrusted even more in her. She cried out and I groaned with every thrust I gave her.

"I'm going to cum" I said as I shot my load into her making collapse on to the bed with me on top of her. We both painted as I pulled myself out of her. She smiled a bit and leaned closed to me. After a few minutes trying to regain our strengthens we both got up and took a quick shower. Once we were done, we got dressed and I had to help her sneak out my house so she can climb up her window. Once I saw that she was home safe I walked over to Ed's house and knocked on the door. My body was sore but it was worth it. Ed's mom opened the door and let me in.

"Ed isn't here at the moment. He left with Mason to go on a walk and Sarah is upstairs if you want to see her but I think she is sleeping at the moment." She said, soon enough Sarah walks downstairs whining a bit.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Her mom asked

"Yea, just my body hurt from cheerleading practice mom." She said as she walked to the door. "What are you doing here fathead" Sarah asked

"I was looking for your brother" I glared at her

"You know there is an old saying people who hate each other now ends up falling in love in the future" Her mother said and we both made a face.

"Ew no" Sarah said

"No way" I shook my head

"Hey Eddy what are you doing here" Ed said as he was hold Mason in his arms

"Well Double D said he was coming over here to hang out." I said

"auntie auntie" Mason said as he held out his arms for Sarah. Sarah took him from Ed and we all walked to the living room besides his mom. An hour had passed and Edd came over with Kevin and Nazz and Jimmy. I could see that Sarah was in pain from the way she tried to sit. "Whoops" I said to myself.

 **"I'm sorry pumpkin"** I texted Sarah

She felt her phone buzz and looked at it. **"Yea you better be sorry. My body is sore. May go to sleep now"** She texted back

 **"Aww I want to come"**

I heard her giggle **"Same my love"** She said. Jimmy sat down next to her and smiled.

"Sarah you're glowing even more" He giggled

"I need to ask you guys a question" Nazz said as she pulled Sarah next to her. We all looked at the girls.

"Shoot" Kevin said

"Everyone here had sex right?" Nazz asked "well raise your hand if you had sex"

Edd, Ed, Kevin, and Nazz raised their hands. "Sarah raise your hand" Jimmy said

Sarah glared at him. "So why are we raising our hands?" Ed asked

"Well I just wanted to know how was your first time." Nazz asked

"Well my first time resulted into my son Mason. I was raped in my sleep so yea" Ed said

We just looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "Well then that went dark. Kevin and Edd how was your first time?" Nazz asked

"It hurts like hell but I got used to the pain after" Edd said

"I was the one giving the pain" Kevin smirked while Edd blushed

"My first time hurt but I took it like a champ." Nazz smiled

"Sarah your turn. Details please" Jimmy said looking at her.

"How are you going to ask for details if I didn't tell you who I fucked" Sarah crossed her arms

"So tell us" Jimmy asked

"No"

I felt a vibration in my pocket, so I pulled out my phone and it was from Sarah. **"Ughh Jimmy is annoying. I might just say it because he's not going to shut up about it"**

I sighed. **"I'll say it. I feel like It's for the best"**

 **"You sure?** " she texted back

 **"Yea. Sorry I'll make it up to you. I promise."**

 **"Get Nazz to do it since she knows already."**

 **"Sounds like a better plan. Tell her"**

"Jimmy please shut up." Sarah said as I put my phone away and she put hers away. Sarah grabbed Nazz and ran upstairs. Us guys watched movies until they came back.

"Well I got something to say" Nazz said

They paused their show to look at us. "What is it now?" Ed said

"I wanted to tell you who Sarah lost her innocents to but if the show is more important than never mind" Nazz said as she and Sarah turned around

"Wait no tell us" Ed said now interested

Nazz turned back around and looked at Sarah. Sarah gave her the okay. "Well my dear Sarah has blossomed into a young lady. She is no longer a virgin and so is the person who she did it with is no longer a virgin" Nazz said

"Oh just get on with it" Jimmy almost jumped out of his seat.

I started to get fed up and stood up. "Shut up Jimmy" I said

"Why do you care? You two hate each other anyway" Jimmy said.

I closed my eyes breath and went over to Sarah. I picked her up and placed my lips on hers and she placed her on mine. That completely shut Jimmy up and leaving the rest shocked. I placed Sarah back down and she blushed deeply. I held her hand and looked at them.

"I got tired of Jimmy on her ass about who is she dating or now who's she's fucking. Sarah and I are dating. I had sex with Sarah because she is my girlfriend. We have been dating for a few months now." I said

Jimmy fainted after I said that. Edd and Kevin was just shocked and Ed just looked at me. Ed stood up and walked over to me. Sarah stood in front of me. "Ed. Leave him alone" Sarah said

Ed picked her up and then put her down behind him. He walked me around the corner and paced back and forth. "My sister? You fucked my sister?" Ed looked at me

"Yes Ed, I had sex with your sister. I'm sorry but you can't change that" I replied

Ed sighed. "Eddy you are my best friend. All that I ask is you treat her right man" Ed looked at me.

"No shit. I will take care of her. She's my girlfriend after all" I said and he hugged me as I hugged him back. Sarah saw this and she smiled as she leaped into my arms happily.

"You're not mad Ed" Sarah asked

"Eh, just as long as you're not hurt then it's alright baby sis" Ed replied.

She hugged him tight and then walked over to hold my hand. We all went back in the room to find Jimmy sitting up with an ice pack on his head. "I had a horrible dream that Sarah was dating Eddy" Jimmy said to the other's not realizing that we walked in the room.

"Well turn around" I told him and he did. Doing so he saw me and Sarah holding hands.

"It's true. Oh Sarah." Jimmy said

"This why I didn't tell you because you would freak out. Eddy is my boyfriend end of story okay Jimmy" Sarah said as I sat down and she sat on my lap.

"Aww there's two couples" Nazz squealed

"I guess there is" I said as I held Sarah closed to me.

The rest of the day went by quick. Kevin and Edd left since they had somewhere to be. Nazz left while Jimmy was still bitching to Sarah on how she made a mistake. Soon enough he had to leave leaving just Ed, Sarah and myself left. Ed played with Mason most of the time while Sarah and I went up to her room to cuddle. I can say things are starting to look better for me after all. And I am proud of that. I pulled Sarah close to me and we slept the day away.

* * *

 ** _Ed's POV_**

"Daddy" Mason called out

"Hm" I mumbled in my sleep

"Daddy" Mason yelled out. I quickly woke up and forgot I had him sleep next to me. I sat up and turned on the light and looked at him as I rubbed my eyes.

"What happened Mason?" I asked as I rubbed his head.

"I not sleepy" Mason replied as he sucked his thumb. I looked at the time and it was 4:12am.

"I can see that" I laid back down and he climbed on top of me laying his head on my chest

"Up daddy" Mason said

"Mason it is too early for you to be awake." I looked at him as I sat back up while now having him sit in my lap. I looked at my phone and saw the date read December 16. Today was Mason's birthday. Mason looked at me and smiled.

"Happy birthday little guy" I kissed his cheek and he giggled

"Birthday" Mason yelled out

"How old are you now?" I asked

He held up two fingers. "I'm two years old" He said and I smile. I felt proud to see him turn two. I got up and made him a bottle then gave it to him.

"Go back to sleep and then when you wake up I'll take you out for your birthday" I said and he jumped happily. I laid back until he fell asleep in my arms. I put him in his crib and I went back into my bed, set my alarm and went to sleep. A few hours later my alarm went off. I woke up and got of bed to realize Mason wasn't in his crib. Sarah probably took him. I washed up and then got dressed. I then go upstairs to see mom, dad, Sarah and Eddy with Mason.

"Daddy" Mason said as he saw me walking over to them.

"Thanks for warning me about taking him" I looked at Sarah and picked up Mason.

"Sorry I just wanted to tell him happy birthday" Sarah said.

Mason held out a toy car. "Vroom vroom" He made car noises

"I see you got a new toy" I looked at the toy

"Papa give me it" Mason said as he pointed to my dad

"Did you say thank you?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I got him some more new clothes" My mom said

"I gave him $20" Sarah said

"I gave him a new action figure" Eddy replied

"Thanks everyone it really means a lot. I'm taking him out" I said as I put him down and let him run off

"In this cold?" Mother asked

"Yea why not?" I said as I grabbed chunky puffs from the cabinet

"Well I don't want him to get sick is all I'm saying" Mother replied. She and dad left out the house since they had to work. Sarah and Eddy were eating at the table making kissy faces.

"Ew" I replied as I watched them while I ate.

"Ew yourself" Sarah said as she poked Eddy's noise

"I still find it weird that my best friend is dating my sister" I put a spoonful of chunky puffs in my mouth

"Well deal with it. I love him and he loves me." Sarah replied with a smirk

"Still weird" I shrugged as I took another spoonful and put it in my mouth. Once I was done eating. I got Mason dressed and put on his winter gear. Then I put on my winter coat on. I had Eddy and Edd come along with me so we can all hang out. We walked out the house and saw snow on the floor. Mason quickly jumped into a pile of snow and laughed.

"Mason get out of there" I said

"Oh don't worry Ed, he's still a toddler and I believe this is his terrible two's" Double D said

"What are you talking about sockhead" Eddy said as I picked him off the snow and dusted it off of him.

"What I mean is now since he's walking and talking he's also going to discover newer things than before and be a real pain in the butt about it. Soon enough you would have to put him on time out when he doesn't listen" Edd explained

I sighed as we walked into the town. I took him to Chuck E Cheese. His face lit up brightly. He took off his coat and hat and ran off. I bought him a cup of tokens and played the games he wanted while I let Double D and Eddy talk among themselves. A few minutes passes by and the pizza came and I had him sit with us. "Pizza" Mason said as he took a slice of pizza and began to eat it.

"I have a question Eddy" I looked over his way as I ate my slice of pizza

"Go on" Eddy said as he took his slice.

"What made you go out with my sister?" I questioned as I took a bite

"Well long story short she was texting me telling me how cool I was and what not then for a while then. Once I got out of that place ya know where and went back to school to catch up on all of my work she came into the computer lab and kissed me. I was shocked and confused at first but then we started going out. Sooner or later we had sex that's were Jimmy found out but she only told Nazz. Yesterday we had sex again but then I decided to shut Jimmy up and come out saying I was her boyfriend" Eddy took a bite of his pizza.

"Did it feel right to sneak around" Double D asked

"Not really but it was mostly her idea"

"More ease" Mason said as I looked over and he was done. I gave him another slice

"Well as I said before just as long as you take care of her it's all good" I replied

Mason jumped from his seat once he saw someone. "Mason!" I yelled out but then he hugged some lady's leg. This lady walked back over holding Mason in her arms. My heart skipped a beat when I realized who it was.

"Mommy" Mason said as he hugged her.

Eddy and Edd looked shocked as I did and she wasn't alone she was with her sisters. Goddam Kankers.

"Happy birthday little guy" Marie said as he handed him a present

"Toy!" Mason held on to it

"It's from me and auntie Lee" Marie said as they sat in the table next to us. Making me and the guys feel a bit on edge. May looked at me with a slight smile. I felt my blood boil with anger.

"Yes?" May said as she rubbed Mason hair

"Nothing." I replied as I glared at her

"Mason honey go play with the other kids. Mommy has to talk to daddy" May said as she looked at Mason

"Why?" Mason asked

"Mason Calvin Adams Kanker go play with the other kids please" May asked firmly. Mason got off her lap and I look over to her which her stomach has gotten bigger. "Stay where I can see you" She yelled out then looked back at me.

"Mason Calvin Adams Kanker? What type of fucked up name is that?" I asked

"Well I could have called him Edward Adams Jr but that was too boring so Marie gave me the name Mason while Lee gave me the name Calvin then I just put both of our last names together" May said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Eddy asked crossing his arms.

"Yes this is harassment. I understand it's your son's birthday but are you even allowed to see your son at all after what you did?" Edd asked looking at May.

"What do I want? I want Edward and yes I can see him since I'm on probation. I can see my son on his birthday and holidays for your information" May snapped

"I won't allow it" I replied

"Well it's too late. Judge said she can" Marie replied back

"And since we are his aunts we can see him also. You can't take a child away from his mother." Lee said

"yes the fuck I can. She fucking raped me!" I threw my hands in the air

"No we had sex." May replied

"No we did not. I do not recall us having sex your crazy bitch" I stood up while Eddy and Edd held me back.

"Hey, Ed don't do anything stupid." I saw Sarah walking over to us. I sat back down and Sarah stood in front of us facing the girls. "Listen did I say stay away from my brother" Sarah said

"Yep but I don't care to listen to a little girl like you. Also Lee did you know that his little sister is dating Eddy" May looked at Lee and Lee glared at Sarah. Lee stood up and Sarah stood her ground.

"What you're going to hit me in front of all these kids?" Sarah crossed her arms

"Nope. I won't waste my time on you. Go ahead fuck Eddy." Lee crossed her arms.

"C- Can we not do this here" Edd replied. Lee sat back down while Sarah sat next to me but across from Eddy.

"But as I was saying before. We had sex Ed. I did not rape you" May smirked

I wanted nothing more than to beat this bitch down but I couldn't since she is a female. "Fine I'll give you every other weekends and some holidays to see Mason" I glared at her.

"I want a few weekdays to see him to you know" May replied

"No"

"Yes"

"No" I got angry

"Mommy" Mason ran over to her and hugged her. He handed her tickets that he won. "Look I won" Mason said.

"That's good sweetie" May attitude changed when Mason was in her arms. Mason rubbed her bed and tilted his head then pulled back his hand.

"Mommy. Belly touch me" Mason said "What's in there?" He asked

I felt my heart race while May had him rub her stomach. "Your baby sister" May replied

"You ate my sister?" Mason said in shocked

"No no. She's sleeping inside of mommy's belly for a little while" May smiled and rubbed Mason's cheek

My heart dropped a few beats. This cannot be happening. The guys looked at my reaction after finding out that I am not only a father to one child but another one as well. Mason ran over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me close to May. For his sake I went along with it. I had to kneel down as he placed my hand on her stomach.

"Daddy, feel it. My baby sister is in there" Mason said with joy.

He had me rub it and I felt a small kick to my hand. I kind of felt a bit happy but angry at the same time. My daughter was in there and I'm not a father of two. A toddler and a soon to be new born. I had a major headache follow and I felt myself blackout from the instant headache. I woke up a few minutes later with the EMT checking my pulse. I had the air mask over my face and felt me being strapped down. I saw Mason crying as they took me away. This was a nightmare. I arrive at the hospital, got my own room and I just laid there in the bed they put me in. My head was pounding and I couldn't move much. Edd and Eddy was there with me.

"Where's Mason?" I asked

"He's with Sarah. She took him home. Are you okay? Edd asked worried for me

"Yea. I just felt weird and blacked out" I replied as I sat up a bit

"How does it feel to be a father of two?" Eddy asked

"Please do not remind me. My head hurts and I cannot be a father to two kids. I'm only a 10th grader I still have a lot to live for guys. This is horrible and to have her say that we had sex. No way in hell we fucked" I laid back down with my head pounding more.

"Adoption is always another answer" Edd reminded me

"Yea but both parents have to sign that paper. You think she's going to sign our kids away to another family? I don't think so" I looked at Double D

"See times like this makes me proud that I am gay" Double D said.

Eddy and I just looked at him after that comment. "Go fuck yourself" I said as I put my hands over my face.

"Sorry" Edd replied. The doctor came to check up on me to see I was okay. They wouldn't let me go until my parents was here which sucked. Two hours later my mom came and bailed me out. She drove Eddy and Edd home first and then we went home. Once I walked through the door Mason ran and hugged me. "Daddy" I carried him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry if your birthday didn't go great" I said as I hugged him back.

"It's okay. I sleepy. Can we go to bed now" Mason said and I nodded. I didn't want to answer questions from my parents. I went straight downstairs with my son and closed my room door. I got Mason into his PJ's and after I changed into my PJ's. I had him lay in the bed with me while we watched cartoons. Soon enough I we both fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Edd's POV**_

The weeks had passed by pretty quickly. Christmas break came and I spend my Christmas with my one and only lover and we also spend the New Years together with our friends. School was back in action the month went by pretty quick and it was basically finals week. I aced all of my exams while I helped Eddy and Kevin at least get a B by helping them study. Last year was very crazy I would say. Finding out Ed has a son, Eddy almost killing himself, Kevin and I dating, me losing my virginity, Eddy and Sarah dating, then Ed finds out he has another kid on the way. All was crazy but we all made it out alive. Once finals were over it had been February and Valentine's day had just passed. I took Kevin out for a date on that day. Kevin and I spend a lot of time with one another. We have sex every other weekend and the weekends we don't have sex we cuddle while watching movies or go out with our pals. March rolled around and it was March madness.

"Hey babe" Kevin said as we cuddled

"Yes Babe" I turned to look at him

"I love you" Kevin said

"I love you too" I said happily

I heard a knock on the door which made me quickly jumped. I got out of bed which I quickly put on my boxers and shit to go answer it. It was Eddy.

"A little warning before you just knock on my door" I said feeling heart race.

"Sorry but um May had the baby" Eddy said

"Oh wow really?" I replied as Kevin stood next to me wearing his sweats and was shirtless.

"Yep. Ed wants us to go see the child with him. I tried calling but no answer" Eddy replied as he gave Kevin a handshake

"Wait Ed has another kid?" Kevin was confused

"Sorry hun. I forgot to tell you but yea. May was pregnant again and she had a girl this tine" I looked over at Kevin.

"Doesn't he believe in condoms?" Kevin asked

"Remember she raped him and probably took whatever sperm he had left and used it on herself to get pregnant again" I said

"Oh yea. My bad. Well let me head out and be on my way to school" He said as he put his shirt and hoodie on. Then his sneakers.

"Saturday school?" I asked

"Yea I was offered to help out in the gym to the kids who doesn't have their gym credits" He put on his bag and kissed my lips. "I'll see you later babe. Seeya Eddy" He walked out the door and down the hall. I blushed like a school girl would.

"Seems like things are getting really steamy with you two" Eddy smirked

"Shut up Eddy" I blushed deeply. "What about you and Sarah huh?"

"We're good. She is one hell of a sucker" Eddy leaned back against my door

"As in gullible? Or as in a candy?" I questioned as I put on my jeans and a t-shirt

"No I mean as in you know sucking me off" Eddy chuckled a little

It took me a second to realize what he meant. "Oh oh… wow Eddy. Just wow" I replied while putting my sneakers on. Once I was done getting dressed I put my wallet in my back pocket and had my phone in my hand. We walked out and went to visit Ed apparently May gave birth while she was visiting Mason but then was rushed to the ER to make sure everything was okay. Once we arrived we was led to the room by the doctor. Ed was sitting there holding Mason while May was breastfeeding the little baby.

"Hey" I said in a soft voice.

"Sup guys" Ed looked exhausted I felt bad.

"You alright? You seem sleepy?" Eddy asked.

"Yea… Mason kept me up. Then she came to visit then well you see what happened next. My daughter was born" Ed replied

"Isn't she precious" May said as she looked down at her daughter and removed her breast from the baby's mouth. "Ed take your daughter I have to use the bathroom" She said. Ed handed Eddy Mason who was sleeping to carry his newborn daughter. May went to the bathroom and we got a closer look at her.

"Aww she's so tiny" I said as I looked at her.

"Yea. Daddy's little girl" Ed started to cry seeing his child in his arms.

"What's her name?" Eddy asked as he held onto Mason

"I was thinking Eden Adams" Ed said

"I see what you guys did. Mason is the first two letters of her name and now Eden is the first two letters in your name" I replied

"I guess you can see it like that" He replied. May came out and took Mason from Eddy and sat down.

"My sleepy boy" She said as she poked his cheek.

"So what's the word on you two" Eddy asked

"Ed and I? Well I guess we're working this out." May replied

"Yep…The judge said we both have to get along or both of them get taken away from us and put in another home." Ed said as he looked at her

"Well dam. So are you looking for work to support these two" I asked

"I have to look for work. I have to balance out school, work and being a father and so does May well besides being the father she has to be mother." Ed looked back at me

"If you need any help Eddy and I are here." I said

"Thanks" May said. Ed switched the baby for Mason. "Mason is now a big brother" May replied

"Yes he is" Ed replied as he held Mason

"So what's the final name for the baby?" Eddy asked

"Well Ed did say Eden so I guess Eden is her name. Eden Kanker Adams" May said

"Yea what she said" Ed agreed. Soon enough all of us guys left leaving the girls there. Ed went home with Mason and Eddy followed since he went to visit Sarah while I went to the school to see my boyfriend teach gym. It was a chilled Saturday. I spend the rest of the day with my lover. We relaxed in the bed together while watching TV. Everything lately was going oh so well and I am glad.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note 2: Sorry if Double D's part was a bit too quick but I didn't know what way to end it so yea.. ;3; Anyway please review if you can thank you so much!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone. I am back with a new chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry for spelling or grammar errors**_

 _ **I own nothing**_

* * *

 _ **Edd's POV**_

"Double D" A voice yelled out causing me to jump out of my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and saw Eddy, Sarah and Mason in my bedroom. I looked to my left and I see Kevin with an annoyed looked on his face. I sighed and sat up to see what they wanted.

"Eddy it's Sunday. What are you doing here so early" I sat up annoyed

"Well I called you over and over but you didn't answer and your mom let us in. We are taking Mason outside for a walk. Want to come with?" Sarah smiled

"Can you two knock first?" Kevin said sitting up from the bed.

"Sorry. We just wanted to hang out" Sarah replied

"Does Ed knows that Mason is with you both?" I questioned as I got up and put my robe on. Thank god Kevin and I didn't have sex last night because that would be embarrassing to see us both naked in bed.

"Yep. He's stuck with that whore May and Eden. So he told us to watch Mason for the morning" Sarah said cheerfully. "So better be ready." She picked up Mason and skipped happily out of my room. Both me and Kevin just looked at one another.

"She's way toooo happy." Kevin said as he finally got out of bed.

"Sorry my fault" Eddy scratched his head in shame but had a small smirk

"What did you do?" I questioned and now they both just gave me a weird look as if I grew two heads. "What?" I shrugged my shoulders not knowing why they were giving me that look.

"Really?" Eddy asked as he crossed his arms

"You have to be kidding me. She's too happy for a reason and Eddy is the cause of it. Yea they really woke you up at a bad time" Kevin sounded more annoyed as he put on his jeans.

"Well yes. It's Eddy's fault that my brain hasn't fully awaken just yet. Thank you very much" I crossed my arms and looked over at Kevin.

"Listen your friends are cool and all but they are always calling, texting or barging in on us when we are busy or even sleeping. It's annoying honestly and it needs to stop." Kevin looked back at me angrier then usual

"Well you talk them too so they are your friends also so say something" I barked back

"If this was my house then sure I would say something in a heartbeat but of respect for my so called boyfriend but right now he's being a little bitch about me" Kevin yelled back

"Watch your language sir" I pointed my finger at him

Kevin threw his hands in the air. "Ohhh I'm soooo scared. Please no not the finger. Anything but the finger" Kevin mocked and taunting me. I heard Eddy chuckled when Kevin used his sarcasm. I quickly turned my attention to him and glared at him.

"What you smiling about?" I snapped

"Nothing" Eddy replied

"Yea right. You always do this. You always pop up out of fucking nowhere. No warning or anything and if I don't answer take that as a dam hint you dumbass" I felt my blood boil.

Kevin and Eddy gave me a surprised look like if they saw an angel or some sort of god. Then they both busted out laughing and my face was red from embarrassment. I walked to my room door and pointed at it. "Get out" I whispered

"Wait what did I do" Kevin protested

"I said get out" I repeated but my voice still remained clamed but I felt my boiling point was reaching its end.

"Not until you tell me why" Kevin demanded

I looked up at him and smirked. "You think this is a mother fucking game. I just told you to fucking leave but your dumbass doesn't get the hint until a nice little bitch like me snaps. Get out because I really do not want to talk to ANYONE right now. Both of you get the fuck out" I felt my hand shaking. They didn't argue anymore and left. Once they left I slammed the door and screamed into a pillow. I haven't reach this point in my life since the day my father tried to argue with me about like boys. Once I snapped at him he learned his lesson and accepted who I was. I said I would never do it again but I guess I did. I sighed and got off my bed to look at the mirror that was against my bedroom door. I sighed and knew I had to finish my homework and study since there is nothing else to do around the house. I took a quick shower, put on my sweats and placed all of my homework on the table and put some smooth jazz on to relax my mind. I realized that every five minutes I would look at my phone and wasn't really doing anything but listing to the music. I started to over think on how harsh I was on them and felt super bad about it. The only think I could do was beg for forgiveness after my outburst but I'm not even sure since these two people are stubborn as fuck to even listen but it's worth a try. I put on my coat, hat, boots and walked out the house closing the door behind me.

I went to Eddy's to try to apologize to him but his mother told me he wasn't home so I sighed and tried going over to Kevin's house but his dad told me he wasn't home so now I felt worse then what I did. I took a stroll into town and sighed every block that I reached. Soon enough I ran into Johnny and Rolf near the candy shop. I smiled a bit and walked over there way. "Greeting gentleman. Have you by any chance seen Kevin or Eddy around anywhere?" I asked

"Hiya Double D. I did see Eddy and Sarah with a little boy earlier they went to the playground as for Kevin I haven't seen him at all" Johnny replied as he seems to had brought himself a jawbreaker.

"Hello smart Ed boy. Kevin is at Nazz house" Rolf said

I smiled a bit and nodded my head. "Thank you so much" I was about to walk away when I felt a tug on my shoulder I looked back and Johnny gave me a stare. "Hm? I questioned on why he stopped me

"Did you know May has another child" Johnny asked

I nodded my head once more. "Yes I do. Her name is Eden." I replied not trying to spend any more time chattering. I quickly rushed over to Kevin's house and knocked on his door. My heart was racing to the point I had almost forgot why I was here. I heard the door open and see Kevin's dad standing before me. I gulped and pulled on my color.

"H- Hello Mr. Burns. How are you doing this morning?" I asked as I felt my hand shake as I held it out to him. Don't get me wrong I've meet Kevin's dad and slept over here a few times but after what happened this early morning I feel like Kevin told his father.

"Oh hello there Eddward. I am doing fine and yourself?" He asked as he had let me in.

"I am doing so so" I said honestly

He gave me a worried look "Is everything okay?" He asked as I took off my coat.

"Well no. Is Kevin home?" I honestly forgot what Rolf told me because of all the thoughts going through my head at the moment so I came here instead.

He took my coat and made me a cup of hot coco wish extra marshmallows then handed it to me. "If you want to talk to get it off your chest I am here and happy to help" Mr. Burns said with a small welcoming smile

I smiled back as I took a sip of my coco and sat in the dining room with his father. "You see Kevin and I got into an argument. I feel bad about it" I lowered my head in shame

"What was the argument about may I ask" He asked as he kept his eyes on me

"We argued about Eddy or my friends barging in on us when we have private time. Like I totally understand why Kevin was upset but when he called me a little bitch in front of Eddy bothered me and then I told him to stop cursing but he went on and taunting me while Eddy laughed so I snapped and did something I have haven't done in a while which was snapped at the both of them. I feel pretty guilty for raising my voice and cursing but they kept on pushing my buttons" I sighed hard and gulped down the rest of my coco.

Kevin's dad was amazed at what happened and sighed after I was done. "Kevin is and has always been a hot head. So he snaps easily so I understand but he does have a point about your friends no respecting you guys alone time. You both should talk to them and get them to understand. Eddy should understand the most because isn't he dating Ed's sister Sarah? What if you walked in on him one day? He has no rights to get upset if that was the case." He said and I nodded my head. "But it is not okay for the taunting and teasing and I will have a talk to him. If you like you can stay over until he returns" He stood up

I shook my head and stood up also. "No. It's okay I do not intrude or overstay my welcome" I grabbed my coat off the coat.

"It's alright. It's good that you vented out to me" He smiled and showed me the door.

"Thank you very much for having me over. Your gratitude is very indeed welcoming" I put on my coat and headed out the door and walked back to my house until I saw Marie and Lee in front of Ed's doorstep. I quickly went over to see if they were causing a fuss. "Excuse me lady's but what are you doing here?" I asked while Marie turned to look at me and gave me a smirk.

"Look Lee they Gay one is here" Marie laughed

"Ha ha. Funny" I rolled my eyes

"Don't you got a butthole to rip open instead of being noisy" Lee asked rudely

I ignore the comment and shook my head. "You are in front of my best friend's house how can I not be noisy" I replied

"Well we want to see our nephew" Marie glared at me

"He's not home" I said with annoyance

"Then where is he?" Lee asked

"And why should I tell you both?" I got a bit cocky

"Because if you don't we'll be taking this to court. We have as much rights to visit Mason just as May" Marie crossed her arms

"It's too late maybe next time" I shrugged my shoulders

"Yo. Fuck out of here before I pound that ass of yours" Lee balled up her fist and I gulped and took a step back

"The only one who will be pound his ass is me. I mean that literally" I heard Kevin pull up on his bike. He parked it on Ed's front lawn. "Babe are they bothering you?" Kevin asked as he walked over to me.

"Aw look Lee the lover" Marie giggled

"So what? Leave Double D alone or I'll beat the shit out of both of you" Kevin balled up his fist. I blushed from him defending me

"Fine…. We are just looking for our nephew" Marie said not wanting to fight

"As he said they aren't there" Kevin said point away from Ed's house. "Now please go" They did what they were told and he turned to look at me. "T-" Kevin cut me off by putting his finger on my lips. "No need to thank me but I do want to apologize for my actions earlier. I should have never snapped at you I was just cranky from being awoken for little shit honestly. I just wish that they knew to ask before coming" Kevin replied as he cuddled me in his arms and blushed. I haven't felt this warm sensation since last night. I then broke free and had to explain to Kevin I had to meet up with Eddy to apologize. He agreed and we went to the park where Eddy, Sarah and Mason were. Eddy walked over to us when he saw us walk into the park.

"I see you are feeling better" Eddy joked

"Look Eddy I am truly sorry for snapping at you this morning but I want you to understand I need my space at times" I sighed and she smiled a bit. He placed his hand on my shoulder as I looked down. "It's alright Sockhead" Eddy said which made me blush a bit. That nickname I haven't heard in a while. I remember him giving me that nickname back when we were kids. He invited the both of us to play with Mason which I kindly did.

* * *

 _ **Ed's POV**_

I walked over to the hospital to go visit May and my newborn child. I sighed as I was on the bus. I looked at my phone to see Eddy had sent me a picture of Mason having fun with Eddy, Sarah, and Kevin. I smiled and locked my phone. Once the bus arrived to my location I got off and went inside the building. I checked in and walked to the room. There I saw May, Marie and Lee in the room as May breast feed my child. I took in a deep breath, walked in and the stares began. I clenched my fits and tried to keep my cool. "Good afternoon ladies" I stood there with my arms folded.

"Hiya big Ed" May said as she smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea yea. Hello" I rudely replied

"What's eating your ass" Marie looked at me

I pointed at the child. "That is what"

"Oh get your panties out of your ass" Lee commented

"She's just a baby" Marie hissed

"No shit Sherlock" I snapped

"Whoa whoa whoa" A woman replied which made us all turn around. She had on one of those business suits on she walked in with a suitcase also.

"Who are you?" Marie glared at her.

"My name is Tasha Gray. I am your social worker. I come to make sure the kids are alright" Tasha said as she stood there.

"Who sent you" Lee asked

"The court did since May is still on probation and Edward is still a student" She explained

"Well my daughter is okay. I'm not doing anything?" May said as she handed me Eden

"Hm. I see but where is the boy?" Tasha pulled out a notepad with a pen. The started writing down things.

"Mason is with his aunt Sarah" I explained as I sat on the bed while holding Eden.

"Who is this Sarah?" Tasha looked up at me.

"My little sister but she's in the same grade as me also. She is Mason aunt" I replied

"How old his Mason and what is his full name?" She kept asking questions.

"Mason Calvin Adams Kanker and he's only 2 years old" May answered as she sat next to me

"What is this child's name" She pointed her pen to Eden

"Eden Adams Kanker" I replied as I rocked her back to sleep.

"Are you any of you two planning on moving in or getting jobs?" She kept going

I looked at May and her sisters then I looked at Eden. All of this was overwhelming me and I know I can barely take care of one child so taking care of two children was going to be hard. I know I cannot handle all of this and I want to make the best for my children but I am only just a 10th grader, my grades look shitty and finding a job is hard enough. I know I cannot do this especially living with May. My god. I realized I had dazed off when I felt a tug on my shoulder. I shook my head and looked around.

"Ed? Tell Tasha that you are ready for this" May smiled. That smiled made me want to get up and slap this shit out of her. She's the one who dragged me into this fucking mess. I stood up and handed Eden to May.

"Are you all listening? I was trapped into this fucking mess. I am ONLY a teenager that is in the 10th fucking grade. I already have two CHILDREN that I did not ask for nor did I plan. Do not get me wrong I love my children because they are my life but I don't think I can handle two right now. I do not mind switching back and forth with the both of them. Meaning I'll Eden for one week and May gets Mason that same week and once that week is over well switch them meaning I get Mason for the week while May take Eden. I can't do two at a time. I am sorry" I replied and Tasha nodded her head in agreement.

"Honestly I agree with you Edward, I was going to put both the kids up for adoption but we can go along with your plan and see where that goes. I just still suggest Eden and Mason still spend time with both of their parents on weekends. Mason should be put into daycare by next year but overall I do not see anything wrong with this idea. I would just say keep the cursing too minimum." Tasha explained as she put her notepad and pen away. "It was good to see you both. I will be back in the next two weeks. Have a good day to all of you" She waved as she walked out the door. I sighed a bit and laid back onto the bed. I looked at May who just smiled.

"You know I can't stand you right now" I glared at her

"I know..." Her smile began to fade as she put Eden in her crib

"Well today was just weird" Lee replied

"You can say that again. It sucked" Marie replied to Lee

I felt my head pounding hard. I stood up and gave Eden a kiss on her cheek. "Daddy has to go now Eden. I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled and then left the room without saying goodbye to either of them. I took the bus back home but by now the sun as gone down. I finally reached home and walked through the door. The smell of home cooked meal hit my nose. I sighed with relief and went to the kitchen after I took off my coat and shoes. "Daddy" Mason yelled as she ran then hugged my leg. "ufff" I said as her tackled me. I picked him up and smirked at him. "Hey there little man" I said as I walked into the living room to see that Eddy and Sarah was making out and Edd and Kevin was watching TV. "Ahem" I cleared my throat loud enough so that way they can hear me. Eddy and Sarah broke from their kiss and they all looked back at me.

"Hey Ed. How was the visit?" Sarah asked

"Bullshit. But got to see my daughter" I replied as I placed Mason down

"Not surprised" Eddy added

"Speaking of that. The Kanker sisters was at your house earlier looking for Mason" Double D said

"But I scared them off" Kevin added to that

I sighed and sat on the couch. I didn't want to hear any more about the Kankers or anything. The rest of the night was quiet well for me since I didn't speak. The only time I spoke was when Mason wanted me to play with him. I ate dinner, got Mason to finally take a bath then it took me an hour and a half to get him to bed on time since his bed time was 7:30pm which gave me time to do homework. I did my homework and finished around 11pm. Once I was done with my homework I went to the kitchen to get me some chunky puffs. As I grab a bowl from the top cabinet I hear moaning like noises. So I walk over to the living room to see what it was.

"UGHHHH EWWWW!" I shouted loud enough to have Sarah and Eddy run down the stairs to see why I was screaming. Sarah quickly buried her head into Eddy's chest and Eddy closed his eyes. My parents were having drunk sex on the couch. It was weird nasty and I totally didn't want to eat anymore. I couldn't eat after what I just saw. I guess they didn't hear us because they were still going and going.

I quickly just left the bowl on the couch and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Sarah came in the bathroom to check up on me. She gave me a warm towel to place on my head after throwing up. That was the worst thing I could have seen in my life. I then went into Sarah's room and Eddy look like he put his head in ice cold water to try to make him forget what he had just seen. Sarah just sighed and said we were over reacting. Eddy just felt extremely bad for seen that and can't see my parents the same anymore. I do not blame after that. Once I ate whatever Sarah had in fridge I went back to my room to sleep. Today was a hell of a day.

* * *

 _ **Sarah's POV**_

After hearing Ed yell like a little bitch and then seeing why he was yelling I do not blame him for that at all. Seeing my parents have drunken sex and then to keep on after we saw them do it was just the worst ever. I still shake whenever that though comes to my head. I sighed as I was in Algebra class. This sucked because I didn't have classes with Eddy. Only homeroom and study hall. Today I didn't feel like looking cute so I had on Eddy's gray hoodie and my gray sweatpants. The teacher was talking and going on about this math bullshit. I scribbled in my notebook my name over and over on a blank paper. Once that bell rang I quickly got up, handed in my classwork and headed straight for the locker room. I went to change and left to go meet up with Jimmy.

"Hey girlfriend" Jimmy said as he had on shorts and a long shirt on.

"Hey Jim" I said as I met up with him.

"You know it's beginning to get warmer outside. Why are you still wearing all of that?" He asked

"No reason. Just feel too lazy to change" Yea I never really changed just my sneakers and I put my hair in a ponytail. He shrugged we ran around the track together after the teacher took attendance. It was a quite jog as Jimmy went on and on about this guy he likes. Jimmy finally came out the closet and is proud to be bisexual. He is still waiting on me to be his girlfriend but I don't think so. I ran around the track as he talked some more. I then looked over to the bleachers to see Eddy and the other too Ed's sitting with him. Me not paying attention I tipped over my foot and fell onto the ground hurting my ankle. "Oww" I quickly grabbed my ankle. All of the kids ran towards me and Jimmy was panicking. I then felt someone carry me. I looked and saw it was Eddy. I blushed as he rushed me to the nurse's office. I had a sprained ankle and I was told to stay off of it. The nurse the wrapped up my ankle and sent me on my way back to gym since we had a double gym period today. Eddy walked me back. We joked around and gave a few kisses here and there. Eddy placed me on the bleachers where the other Ed's and now Jimmy was there.

"Sarah!" Jimmy cried out

"What?" I said annoyed

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked

"Yes" I replied as I laid my head on Eddy's legs

"Thank god." Jimmy said in a hopeful tone

I was annoyed that I was getting asked over and over if I was alright but it was good to see that people cared. Once gym was over I went to health class with Nazz. We learned about body parts and sex and what illness can come from sex. Then there was the talk about being on birth control and condoms. Then it hit me. I haven't been taking any birth control while being with Eddy and I couldn't remember my last period. "Oh shit" I thought to myself. I looked over to Nazz who was dozing off in class. I tapped her which made her jump.

"Hm...?" She was sleepy

"I need to ask a favor from you" I whispered

"Yea sure. What's up?" She yawned

"I need to ask you after class" I replied. She nodded and classes was over within a few minutes. I took her to the bathroom when the coast was clear. I explained to her about my problem. She quickly invited me to her house after school so I can do this test. I agreed and the day was over. I went to my locker to grab my bag once I closed my locker Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jimmy and Kevin was there. I quickly jumped and put my hand over my heart. "Don't scare me like that" I raised my voice.

"Whoa there. Relax" Jimmy laughed

"You ready to go home?" Eddy asked

"Uh no" I said as I took a step back

They all raised an eyebrow "And why not? The nurse did say not to stay on that foot for too long until it heals" Ed reminded me.

"I have something important to do" I quickly replied making them all give me a questionable look.

"Like what exactly?" Eddy asked and I gulped. I then hear running from the corner and I turned my head to where the nose was coming from. It was Nazz and she had a white paper bag in her hand. She stopped right next to me as I was facing the guys but she didn't realize I was standing in front of them since she was trying to catch her breath.

"I got it. The nurse gave me one. Want to give this test a try" Nazz asked as she still did not realize that she was standing in front of the guys.

"And what test might this be?" Jimmy asked while the guys was as curious as he was to find out.

"Nothing" I quickly said

"Dude don't tell me you forgot already. You told me you wanted a pregnancy test because you might be knocked up with Eddy's child" Nazz finally looked up and her eyes opened wide and I just looked at her and backed away. The hallway had gotten quiet and I felt my heart dropped. "Dammit Nazz" I yelled to myself

"I'm sooo sorry Sarah I didn't mean to spill. I didn't know they were there" Nazz looked at me with sad eyes.

"Well this is TOTALLY not awkward!" Kevin laughed

"Oh dear…" Double D replied

"YOU'RE KNOCKED UP?!" Jimmy yelled

"You're pregnant baby sister?" Ed looked at me worried

I looked at Eddy who looked like he's spirit just left his body. I grabbed Nazz's hand and dragged her to the bathroom. I spazzed on her and she understood why I did. I sighed and took the test anyway. I wanted to be sure. A few minutes later it came out negative. I sighed with relief and showed Nazz. She was so happy and I then showed the guys. I saw Eddy's face he was happy to know he would not be a father any time soon. Eddy took me home as we talked about me taking my pills to keep me from getting pregnant This day has been hell but it was alright. Once I got home I couldn't eat at the same table with my parents. I told them the reason why and they tried to argue saying it was human nature about that. No I just found it weird. I then went to play with Mason while Ed was there. Ed had a talk with me about him not wanting me to get knocked up yet. I understood his reasoning. The rest of the night I went to do my homework, texted Eddy and took a shower. Once I got out the shower I slipped into my pj's wrote in my dairy about my crazy day took the pills I was supposed to then laid in my bed. Once laying in my bed I turned off the light and yawned my way to sleep. Today was hell and I wonder what more bullshit can come out from this day. I just hope everything will turn out fine but that word no longer exists sadly.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note 2: I hope you enjoyed. There shall be more. Well if I do not get lazy or other things don't come my way. Read and review PLEASE and thank you!_**


End file.
